Dans cette vie
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Les Durleys sur le chemin de traverse ? Dumbledore en vacances à Privet Drive ? Mais que se passe-t'il donc ? Lisez, reviewez, et vous le saurez :D [Terminée]
1. Privet Drive

Kikoo c'est moi… Je vous propose 1 chtite histoire ^^

Y aura 16 chapitres…

Disclaimer … Tous ces jolis personnages sont a J.K rowling, sauf un…..Cui la il est a moi, et je me le garde (vous comprendrez vite pk !^^)

I/ Privet Drive 

« Dans cette vie, et dans toutes les autres, je te retrouverai, où que tu sois. Tu ne peux me survivre éternellement. »

*

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Pour changer. 

Depuis deux mois, il se réveillait souvent en nage, à cause de cauchemars. Depuis son dernier affrontement avec Voldemort. Mais était-ce toujours des cauchemars, ou bien était-ce le Seigneur des ténèbres qui lui envoyait des messages? « Cela est fort possible! » pensa t'il alors. 

Il regarda l'heure. 00H15. Il avait 16 ans depuis quelques minutes. Il n'avait guère envie de se recoucher, pourtant il fallait bien qu'il dorme un minimum. Si seulement il pouvait se faire une potion comme celle de Mme Pomfresh, pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit, et encore moins les capacités requises. La vie est ainsi faite, de contrariétés et difficultés multiples. Il était peut-être même une des personnes les mieux placées pour en parler dans le monde sorcier. 

Il finit par se rendormir, d'un sommeil assez agité, mais néanmoins, il dormait. 

*

16 ans. Il n'en revenait pas d'être arrivé à cet âge là, étant donné que le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps en avait après sa vie. 

Il descendit prudemment à la cuisine. Prudemment car la famille chez laquelle il vivait ne l'appréciait guère, et cela depuis le début. Depuis qu'il était arrivé chez eux par une tragique nuit où ce mage noir avait anéantit ses parents. Il y a de cela 15 ans maintenant. Et depuis il subissait les critiques, réprimandes, et bassesses quotidiennes qu'ils lui infligeaient. Enfermé dans sa chambre les trois quart du temps, le pauvre était seul. Très souvent seul. 

Sa charmante tante Pétunia lui demanda très gentiment de préparer le petit déjeuner (on y croit...) de la famille en suivant les instructions de régime de l'infirmière de Dudley. Un quart de pamplemousse et une tartine. Rien que ça. 

Harry, qui était déjà très mince parce que les Dursley ne le laissaient pas  manger à sa faim, était légèrement affaibli à cause de ce régime. Régime qui demeurait d'ailleurs mystérieusement inefficace sur Dudley. Harry pensa à ce moment là que s'il avait été plus grand, son cousin aurait facilement pu passer pour un demi-géant dans le monde des sorciers.

Pourquoi le monde des sorciers? Tout simplement parce que le jeune Harry n'est autre que le si célèbre Harry Potter, connu dans le monde de la magie comme celui qui a parmi d'abattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit bébé âgé d'à peine un an. Confié alors à sa famille moldue - gens dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques - par Albus Dumbledore, il grandira dans l'ignorance de sa condition de sorcier, et même de ce qui était réellement arrivé à ses parents. Quelle surprise le jour où il reçut sa lettre de Poudlard, qu'un demi-géant du nom de Hagrid avait du lui amener, l'oncle Vernon faisant tout son possible pour que Harry ne puisse lire cette lettre. 

Mais la nuit de ses 11 ans, Hagrid avait forcé la porte de la (hum) résidence secondaire des Dursley, sur une île déserte loin de tout, et avait parlé à Harry de sa vie, de ses parents. Il fit le choix de suivre Hagrid, pour se découvrir lui-même, ou peut-être y voyait-il simplement qu'une façon d'échapper à sa « famille ». 

Puis il avait découvert le Chemin de Traverse, la voie 9 ¾, le Poudlard Express où il avait fait la connaissance de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Et enfin, Poudlard. Là, il se rendit compte qu'il était célèbre. Hagrid lui avait expliqué pourquoi, un soir, au Chaudron Baveur, alors que Harry l'interrogeait. Tout le monde semblait mieux le connaître que lui-même. Hermione lui dit que l'on parlait de lui dans de nombreux livres. 

Le pire avait été, à son avis, le jeune Crivey, qui était littéralement fan de Harry, et le suivait partout pour obtenir un maximum de photos de lui. Ce qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. 

Chaque année à Poudlard avait jusqu'à présent été un délice. Avec ses amis, il avait le chic pour s'attirer des problèmes, mais finalement tout finissait bien, et l'année était merveilleuse. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année précédente.

Harry se remémora ces tristes événements à cause desquels il cauchemardait depuis des mois. Cette année là, tout s'annonçait bien, jusqu'à ce que Harry soit porté candidat à participer au Tournoi des Trois sorciers  par un mangemort infiltré à Poudlard, et qui s'était débrouillé pour que Harry soit choisi. La dernière épreuve, la traversée d'un labyrinthe, l'avait marquée profondément. En effet, lui et Cédric Diggory, champion officiel de Poudlard puisque choisi par le juge impartial - la coupe de Feu - avaient touché, volontairement, le trophée du Tournoi en même temps. Ce trophée avait été changé en portoloin par ce même mangemort, et ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés dans un endroit qui leur était inconnu. Voldemort avait alors ordonné à Queudver, son sous-fifre, de tuer Diggory. Puis à l'aide de Queudver et de vieille magie noire, Voldemort retrouva un corps, dans lequel coulait également le sang de Harry qu'il avait pris pour se rebâtir tout en bénéficiant de la protection qu'avait laissée sa mère à Harry en se sacrifiant pour le sauver. Au péril de sa vie, il avait ensuite affronté le mage noir en duel avant de réussir à saisir la main de Cédric et le portoloin, afin de ramener son corps. 

Les premières semaines des vacances, Harry revivait sans cesse la mort de son rival mais néanmoins ami Cédric, ne pouvant s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Ensuite, ce sont des visions des actions du mage noir qui envahirent ses songes. Était-ce réel ou imaginaire? 

C'était quand même une torture mentale.

*

Après son frugal petit déjeuner, Harry remonta dans sa chambre avant que son oncle, sa tante ou son cousin ne trouve encore une critique à lui faire. Il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Mais à qui? Il était bien loin du monde merveilleux de la  sorcellerie. 

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il trouva plusieurs hiboux. Certains qu'il connaissait, et d'autres que non. 

Il y avait tout d'abord Coq, le petit hibou que Sirius, son parrain fugitif, avait offert à Ron pour remplacer Croûtard, son rat qu'il avait perdu. Rat qui n'en était même pas un en fait. C'était un animagus -personne capable de se changer en animal - non déclaré qui se cachait, et qui avait fait condamner Sirius à la prison à vie par ses manigances. Harry détacha la lettre de la patte de Coq, et s'installa pour la lire. 

_Harry, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Ici c'est la folie. Maman ne sait plus ou donner de la tête parce que Papa et Percy ne rentrent plus du travail. Elle s'inquiète très facilement, tu le sais. Depuis que Tu-sais-qui est revenu, ils sont débordés au bureau. Et Fudge n'agit pas. J'ai reçu un mot de Dumbledore me demandant de ne pas t'inviter à passer la fin de l'été chez nous. Donc je ne le fais pas. _

_Je suis désolé Harry je suis sûr que tu vas être très déçu. J'en ai discuté un petit peu avec Hermione par hibou, et elle aussi trouve que c'est étrange, mais que Dumbledore doit avoir ses raisons. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander. _

_J'espère que nous nous retrouverons sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nous irons dans la semaine du 25 au 31 août. Laisse-moi un message au Chaudron Baveur si tu y passes. J'irai voir tous les jours à la réception. As-tu eu des nouvelles de Sniffle ou de Hagrid? Moi pas. J'espère qu'ils vont bien. _

_Je dois te laisser Harry parce que je dois vite envoyer cette lettre Maman va avoir besoin de Coq et pour une durée indéterminée, alors réponds-moi vite._

_Ron._

_PS: Je pense que mon cadeau te plaira. _

Harry ouvrit le paquet qu'il n'avait pas vu, Coq l'ayant laissé tomber en arrivant. Il contenait un coffret avec à l'intérieur une miniature animée du joueur de Quidditch préféré de Harry, ainsi qu'un balai volant et l'ensemble des balles le tout à la taille du joueur. « Cool ! Merci Ron! ».

Il répondit alors à la lettre de son ami. 

_Ron, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien. En ce moment ça reste vivable chez les Dursley. Dommage pour la fin de cet été. J'espère que Dumbledore a de bonnes, voire d'excellentes raisons pour m'empêcher d'aller chez toi. Nous verrons._

_Merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau, j'adore. C'est trop trop bien !!!_

_Je m'ennuierai beaucoup moins maintenant._

_Je vais finir mes devoirs de vacances tout à l'heure. Je ne peux y travailler que la nuit tu le sais, et je suis très fatigué en ce moment._

_Bon courage à Mrs Weasley. _

_Bonnes vacances et J'espère vous retrouver tous sur le Chemin de Traverse. _

_Harry._

Il attacha la lettre à la patte de Coq, et celui-ci s'envola après avoir volé un petit peu de miamhibou dans la mangeoire de Hedwige. 

Il prit ensuite la lettre et le paquet que tenaient les serres d'une magnifique chouette effraie blanche qui n'était autre que Hedwige, revenant d'on ne sait où, avec, comme chaque fois, la lettre et le cadeau de Hermione. Hermione n'ayant pas de hibou, la très intelligente Hedwige partait chercher chez Hermione ce qu'elle ne pouvait lui envoyer. 

La lettre était assez courte, mais le paquet était lourd.

_Harry, _

_J'espère qu'avec les Dursley, ce n'est pas trop dur. Sincèrement. Ron m'a parlé de la lettre de Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas très sympathique de sa part mais il doit avoir ses raisons. Tu le connais... Il ne fait rien par hasard. _

_J'espère qu'on pourra se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse, sinon rendez-vous à Poudlard. _

_Ce n'est pas la peine de me répondre, je pars dès que Hedwige s'est envolée et je préfère qu'elle n'essaie pas de me retrouver. J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. _

_Hermione._

Il ouvrit alors le gros paquet. Il contenait diverses provisions, sans doutes s'était-elle rappelée le régime de Dudley, et un petit paquet cadeau tout au fond. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un tout petit livre. « Curieux! » Harry le feuilleta, et il s'avéra que ce livre était spécial. Bien entendu, il était magique. Il suffisait de penser à un problème particulier, et de multiples solutions apparaissaient alors sur les pages du mini livre. « Chouette cadeau!!! » 

Il donna une friandise à Hedwige, et se tourna vers le hibou restant. 

« Mais je te connais toi!!!» s'écria t'il devant ce hibou marron mais pourtant magnifique. « Tu es Scoutibou!!! » Harry le connaissait pour l'avoir utilisé l'année précédente pour pouvoir écrire à son parrain en cachette. « Tu dois m'apporter ma lettre de Poudlard non? » Harry décrocha le parchemin attaché à la patte de Scoutibou, et le déroula. L'encre verte était unique, cela ne pouvait être que sa lettre de Poudlard. 

_M. Potter, _

_Nous vous informons que vous êtes attendus en cinquième année à Poudlard. _

_Mais vous ne prendrez pas le Poudlard Express cette année, ni encore moins une voiture volante. _

_D'autres informations suivront par hibou. Veuillez simplement acheter vos affaires scolaires le plus vite possible._

_Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard. _

Étonné, Harry jeta un oeil sur sa liste de fournitures scolaires, qui lui parut étrange. Après les tenues et fournitures habituelles, on lui demandait de prendre avec lui certains ingrédients en plus pour ses potions, et d'autres livres. 

« Bon, je vais devoir aller parler à l'oncle Vernon. »

Il descendit au salon. Comme on était dimanche, Vernon Dursley ne travaillait pas et donc, était très occupé à lire son journal. Harry allait battre en retraite quand il fut repéré par Dudley.

- Harry espionne papa!!!

- Potter... Dans ta chambre, immédiatement!!!!

- Oncle Vernon, je suis descendu parce que je dois te demander si tu pouvais m'amener à Londres demain. Je dois me rendre au plus vite sur le Chem... je dois acheter des trucs pour des amis. 

- Ça peut attendre.

- Ben non, justement. Sinon je ne te dérangerais pas avec ça, oncle Vernon. 

- Et si je ne t'y amène pas, que vas-tu faire.

- Mais j'ai de multiples solutions mon oncle. Je t'ai demandé à toi pour ne pas t'embêter outre mesure. Car tu n'apprécierais guère les autres possibilités que j'ai je pense.

- Quelles possibilités? En rapport avec la magie je suppose.

- Oui mon Oncle.

- Dis toujours, je serais curieux de voir ça. 

- Et bien, je peux demander à mon parrain de venir me chercher.

- Cette proposition fit frémir l'Oncle, car lui ne savait pas que Sirius était victime d'une erreur et d'une machination, donc innocent. 

- ou je peux aussi sortir dans la rue, et faire des signaux avec ma baguette magique pour faire apparaître le Magicobus. Ce ne sont que deux exemples, mon oncle.

- Bien. Demain je t'emmène à Londres. Mais je reste avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles.

- Tu veux venir avec moi? Mais...

- Pas de mais. Je viens, ou tu ne vas nulle part.

- Bien mon oncle.

Abasourdi, Harry remonta dans sa chambre afin de préparer quelques affaires. Car il ne partirait sans doutes que pour la journée. Son oncle allait être malade d'être sur le Chemin de Traverse. Rien que le Chaudron Baveur devrait suffire. Il appréhendait le voyage.

*

Le reste de la journée fut pesant. Vernon semblait méditer sur sa décision, désapprouvée par sa femme. Sans doutes était-elle effrayée par l'idée que Harry pourrait en profiter pour faire disparaître son oncle. Pétunia était morte de peur. Elle s'était rongé les ongles jusqu'au sang.

Vernon, excédé, fini par dire « si tu as peur que je ne revienne pas, viens avec nous Pétunia. Et Dudley aussi. Pas question de le laisser seul ici!!!! »

Harry était dans sa chambre à ce moment là, et ne su que le lendemain à l'heure du départ que toute la famille viendrait. 

« Génial... »

La dernière sortie « en famille » s'était soldée par un échec, et Dudley s'était retrouvé enfermé dans une cage du vivarium du zoo de la ville. Et Harry particulièrement sévèrement puni pour avoir lâché le boa sur son cousin. 

A ce moment là, Harry était encore dans l'ignorance de ses dons pour la magie. 

*

Le moment de partir approcha. Tout le monde grimpa dans la voiture familiale. Harry se demandait à quoi s'attendre. Avec une famille pareille....

Dans cette vie, nous ne sommes jamais au bout de nos peines.

*¤*

Une chtite review siou plé ….


	2. Expéditions et surprises

Kikoo, vla la suite ^_^ Alors mici a mes 2 reviewers…. 

**pat06 **: Oops, dsl mais bon, l'erreur est humaine.. comment je ne suis pas humaine ??? mais… ah oui, je suis une erreur…. Erf… enfin bon, vla la suite ^_^

**ayanami93** :  Mici pour ta review toi ^_^ Je sais que tu as déjà tout lu, et je suis toujours ravie que ça t'ai plu ^_^ 

Le disque la y meurt : Tout ces zoulispersonnages sont pas a moi, et vous m'en voyez navrée… Il n'y en a qu'un qui est à moi… et je me le garde … na….

Bon, assez bavardé… vla pour vous ^_^

II/ Expédition et surprises

Le voyage parut interminable à Harry. Dudley ne cessait de se plaindre qu'il avait soif, trop chaud, envie d'aller aux toilettes, qu'il ne voulait pas venir, que Harry le regardait avec des yeux méchants. A son grand regret, personne ne gronda Harry. 

Dudley allait de surprises en surprises. Non seulement il ne parvenait pas à faire gronder Harry, mais en plus il entendait son père interroger Harry sur l'endroit où ils allaient. 

Harry en disait le moins possible, pour ne pas que son oncle soit soudain pris d'une irrésistible envie de faire demi-tour. Pétunia, elle, commentait les réponses de Harry d'après ce qu'elle se rappelait de ce que sa soeur lui racontait à l'époque. 

*

Londres, enfin. 

Harry retrouva avec joie le Chaudron Baveur. 

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le silence se fit dans la  salle. Harry alla voir Tom, lui expliqua la situation. Tom offrit alors à boire aux « touristes ». Et Harry, pendant que les membres de cette famille observaient d'un air soupçonneux leurs verres de bièraubeurre, rédigea un message pour Ron qu'il remit à Tom en lui demandant de lui remettre quand il viendrait. Puis Harry alla s'asseoir à coté de Dudley, et bu sa bièraubeurre d'une traite, suivi par sa famille. 

Puis, Harry et se leva puis demanda aux autres de le suivre. Il se dirigea alors vers le fond de la salle, et sorti dans la cour de derrière. Puis, devant un Vernon, une Pétunia et un Dudley médusés, il répéta les gestes que Hagrid lui avait montrés sur le mur du fond, et enfin le mur s'ouvrit sur le Chemin de Traverse. 

Rendus muets par l'étonnement, les Dursley ne pipaient mot. 

Les boutiques, les gens, tout ce qui semblait si familier à Harry leur était étranger. Même avec Lily, Pétunia n'était jamais venue. Harry alla à Gringotts, laissant les Dursley dehors. Ils étaient dévisagés comme les animaux au zoo. 

Puis Harry sortit, et leur fit visiter le Chemin de Traverse, tout en faisant ses achats. 

Dudley s'amusait de tout. 

Devant l'apothicaire, où Harry allait devoir chercher ses ingrédients, Pétunia repéra une potion qui l'intéressait et demanda à Harry de se renseigner sur les effets qu'elle aurait sur un moldu. Hilare, Harry posa la question, et acheta un peu de la potion pour sa tante. C'était une potion amaigrissante pour son Dudleynouchet. Celui-ci n'était pas très ravi, mais demanda à ce qu'on attende d'être à la maison pour essayer cela. 

Harry se remettait à peine de la surprise causée par cette décision de venir avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu motiver une telle décision? Mystère. Il proposa d'aller manger une glace. Personne ne refusa, et surtout pas Dudley. 

Ils allèrent ensuite chez Madame Guipure, le tailleur. Pétunia s'acheta une robe, et commanda pour Dudley, des vêtements spéciaux, qui s'ajustaient à la taille du porteur (ça alors, j'en suis toujours pas revenue moi non plus !!!). 

Devant chez Fleury et Bots, Dudley pour qui les livres étaient une abomination de la nature ne voulait pas entrer. Mais il entra finalement, tout comme ses parents. Harry acheta ses livres, et les mit dans son chaudron. L'oncle Vernon trouva quelques volumes intéressants. Harry allait d'étonnement en étonnement.

Fort heureusement, il avait presque fini ses courses. Il sortait quand il percuta...

- Hagrid!!!!!

- Harry !!!!! Comment vas tu? Mais ? Ce sont les Dursley ?

- Oui Hagrid. Ils ont tenu à venir avec moi cette fois-ci. 

- Ah ?

- Et s'adressant aux Dursley :

- Alors, ça vous plait ici ? Ah, je vois que vous vous rappelez de moi?

- Les Dursley étaient tétanisés, et Dudley s'était glissé le plus discrètement possible derrière ses parents.

- Ne t'en fais pas jeune Dursley. Je ne te ferai rien à moins que tu ne me contraries. 

- M... Merci monsieur. 

- Alors Harry ? Tu vas aller chez les Weasley cet été ? 

- Non, Dumbledore ne veut pas. Il nous a écrit à Ron et à moi pour nous le dire. Enfin, à Ron. Et Ron me l'a écrit. Ce n'est pas de chance. C'est Dumbledore aussi qui m'a recommandé de faire mes courses au plus vite. Savez-vous quelque chose Hagrid ?

- Ma foi, non. Désolé Harry. Cette fois il ne m'a rien dit. 

- Vous êtes toujours enseignant cette année aussi ? 

- Je pense. Dumbledore ne m'a rien dit donc je pense que oui. Les soins aux créatures magiques? J'adore ça. D'ailleurs, mon cher Harry, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous tous mais je dois absolument dénicher un produit et des livres spéciaux pour mon cours je voudrais tout faire avant la fermeture des boutiques. A plus tard Harry !!!

- Au revoir Hagrid.

Les Dursley avaient assisté à l'échange entre les deux amis, restant muets par peur de représailles de la par de Hagrid. En effet, leur première et unique rencontre avec lui s'était soldée par une dispute à propos de Harry, et Hagrid avait fait pousser une ravissante queue en tire-bouchon sur le derrière de Dudley alors qu'il dévorait le gâteau d'anniversaire que Hagrid avait fait spécialement pour Harry. 

*

Les boutiques faites, les fournitures achetées, tous reprirent le chemin du Chaudron Baveur. Harry voulu s'arrêter pour boire un jus de citrouille. Curieux, les Dursley commandèrent de même. Et ils aimèrent cette boisson?

« Décidément, je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises » songea Harry. 

*

Une fois rentrés à Privet Drive, les trois Dursley voulurent essayer leurs achats. Dudley essaya son nouveau costume ajustable, et la tante sa robe pendant que Vernon s'essayait à la lecture de _Les grandes entreprises moldues et leurs faiblesses. Puis Pétunia donna à Dursley la potion amaigrissante. _

Les effets ne tardèrent pas. Heureusement que Dudley avait son costume ajustable, parce qu'il aurait eu l'air ridicule avec des vêtements trop grands. Il perdit au moins la moitié de sa masse corporelle en quelques secondes. Ravis, les Dursley firent un grand dîner pour fêter cela. 

Ils invitèrent des amis à eux, et de la famille, mais aucun n'aimait Harry. Alors, il fut envoyé chez Mrs Figg, leur voisine qui gardait souvent Harry quand il était indésirable chez les Dursley.

« C'était trop beau » pensa le jeune homme. 

Il prit donc de la lecture, le cadeau de Hermione et de quoi faire ses devoirs. Ce que penserait Mrs Figg, il s'en moquait éperdument. 

*

Quelque chose lui sembla changé chez Mrs Figg comme sa maison. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi, mais quelque chose avait changé. 

Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul chat. Et la maison ne sentait plus le vieux chou, mais quelque chose comme une brise d'été. Et il n'y avait pas que cela. La dame s'était habillée de façon nettement moins austère. Et les rideaux étaient tirés, laissant entrer le jour. 

- Bonjour Mrs Figg. Mon oncle et ma tante ont un dîner ce soir et ils m'ont demandé de vous demander si vous vouliez bien me garder ce soir.

- Mais bien sûr Harry.  S'ils veulent se débarrasser de toi pour le reste des vacances, tu peux rester aussi?

- Je ne pense pas que ?

- Attend avant de me donner une réponse. Dors tu ici ce soir ? 

- Il y a des chances.

- Alors va chercher ton pyjama.

- Bien Madame. Je reviens alors.

Et la femme le regarda s'éloigner, le sourire aux lèvres. 

*

- Alors, elle a accepté ?

- Oui mon oncle. Elle propose de me garder pour la nuit également. 

- Très bien. Voilà une femme courageuse. 

- Mon oncle? Pourquoi avoir invité tante Marge aussi ?

- Parce que. Elle adore Dudley et ce serait un affront de ne pas l'inviter. Un peu comme la fée carabosse que l'on n'avait pas invitée au baptême de celle qui sera la balle au bois dormant.

- J'ignorais que tu t'intéressais aux comptes de fée mon oncle. Ni à ce que je fais, où à la magie. Que s'est-il passé dis-moi ? 

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt mon garçon. Allez, file chercher tes affaires et va chez cette dame. Et tu n'oublies pas? Pas de

- Pas de magie oui je sais. Ne t'en fais pas.

*

Pendant ce temps là, à quelques mètres seulement du 4, Privet Drive : 

- Arabella, tu es diabolique ma chère.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire mon cher Albus. Je vais m'occuper de lui, ne t'en fais pas. 

- Il a du remarquer quelques changements déjà.

- Je pense Albus, que ces changements sont remarquables. Et je préfère ma maison comme cela. Alors, tant mieux. Que pense Minerva de tout ceci ?  Elle n'était pas d'accord la dernière fois que nous en avions parlé. 

- Je pense qu'elle s'est faite à cette idée. Et puis, le jeune Potter a démontré une fois de plus l'an dernier qu'il en était digne. Il saura ce qu'il faut faire.

- J'espère Albus, j'espère. 

*

Harry était dans sa chambre à se préparer un baluchon pour sa nuit, quand Dudley vint le voir.

- Tu vas chez la vieille alors ?

- Dudley ! Elle n'est pas si vieille que ça. Ce n'est pas toujours facile là-bas, mais je survivrai. D'ailleurs je préfère être là-bas qu'ici quand Marge sera là. La tante Marge ne m'aime pas. Elle n'en a que pour toi. Et je n'ai pas envie de reperdre mon sang-froid comme la dernière fois. J'ai plus de puissance maintenant. Elle pourrait exploser au lieu de gonfler. 

- Ca pourrait être drôle.

- Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien, Marge.

- Pas vraiment beaucoup Harry. Mais comme elle me gâte, je fais semblant. Et gare à toi si tu le répètes.

- Ne t'en fais pas cousin. Motus et bouche cousue.

Le fait que Dudley soit spontanément venu lui parler l'avait troublé. Quelqu'un avait-il jeté un sort sur la maison ? Ou même sur Privet Drive entier, vu les changements opérés chez Mrs Figg? 

Il y a de quoi pressentir le pire. 

Harry entendit la porte d'en bas. Marge. Elle était déjà là. Sauve-qui-peut !!!!

Harry se tint silencieux, et quand elle fut installée au calme, Dudley alla l'occuper pour que Harry puisse sortir.

La diversion fonctionna. « Merci Dudley? Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que je remercierais Dudley, je lui aurais ri au nez !!!!! » 

*

Chez Mrs Figg, Harry s'installa dans le nouveau et bien plus confortable divan. Et il attendit. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il attendait. 

Se disant que les actes seraient plus forts et plus clairs que des mots, Mrs Figg prépara en un tour de baguette magique deux superbes plateaux télé, avec du jus de citrouille, et des fondants du chaudrons pour le dessert. Avant de les amener, elle alla allumer la télé sur une des chaînes magiques. Laissant un Harry stupéfait, elle alla chercher les plateaux, et s'assit à coté de lui.

Ils ne parlèrent pas du tout durant tout le reportage et le match de Quiddich qui suivait. 

Il essayait de comprendre? Mrs Figg, une sorcière ? Impossible. Quoique. Dumbledore, le pensant endormi, avait mentionné une Arabella Figg alors qu'il se reposait à l'infirmerie. Et si c'était elle ?  

Des doutes envahissaient Harry. Ses intentions étaient-elles bonnes ? Oui, forcément, sinon elle aurait eu maintes fois l'occasion de le supprimer. 

D'ailleurs, elle semblait plus jeune. Oui, elle rajeunissait de minutes en minutes. Un mot vint alors à l'esprit du jeune sorcier.

« Polynectar »

La femme qui se tenait à présent devant lui, n'était ni jeune, ni vieille. Elle était entre deux âges. Elle avait encore beaucoup de charme même. Elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui, et lui  sourit d'un air espiègle.

- Je suis sûre que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce genre de surprises Harry?  Oui, tu as bien compris. Je suis bien une sorcière. Une amie de ce cher Albus. Et oui, c'était bien du polynectar. Enfin, je vais pouvoir arrêter de boire cette potion immonde. Il était temps.

- Mais, je.. Comment? Ce n'est pas croyable?

- Tu ne t'y attendais pas. Ca se voit. Hi hi. Désolée. En ce moment tout doit te sembler bizarre non ?

- Et comment !! Les Dursley sur le Chemin de Traverse, vous, ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser moi !!! 

- Et bien, ne penses plus mon petit. Finit ton plat. 

- Oui madame.

- Appelle moi Professeur Figg je te prie. 

- Oui mad.. professeur.

- Après, s'il te plait, tu iras te coucher. J'aimerais que tu te reposes bien. Demain, tu devras être en pleine forme. Tu as peur à cause de tes cauchemars ? Ne t'inquiètes pas. Quand tu seras prêt à te coucher, viens me voir, je te donnerai une potion pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves. Après un long sommeil réparateur, ça ira mieux. 

- D'accord.

Harry ne comprenait pas grand-chose à tout ce qu'il se tramait autour de lui. 

Il alla prendre sa potion, puis fila se coucher.

Un peu plus tard, quand Arabella Figg alla voir si le jeune Potter dormait, elle le vit souriant, d'un air reposé.

Mais au moment où elle allait se retourner, une faible lueur commença à émaner du jeune homme. Ce  n'était encore qu'un faible halo. La sorcière pensa alors « Il est vraiment temps de lui dire Albus. Il doit savoir. Et comprendre, apprendre. »

*

Harry s'éveilla d'un long sommeil paisible. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi des jours durant. 

Il entendait monter depuis la cuisine un air, qu'il ne connaissait pas, siffloté par une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. 

Il se leva, et fila à la salle de bain, se lava, s'habilla, n'essaya même pas de se coiffer, et descendit enfin les escaliers quatre à quatre. 

De la cuisine s'élevait une délicieuse odeur de ragoût. En le voyant, Arabella sourit. 

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Très bien professeur. Mais, pourquoi du ragoût le matin ? 

- Il est midi passé mon cher? Vous dormiez?

- Ah ? J'essaie de me rappeler de ce que vous m'avez dit hier soir.

- Hier soir nous n'avons pas parlé, tu dormais Harry. Cela fait trois jours que tu dors. Les Dursley sont venus te chercher l'autre jour, mais je leur ai dit que tu avais besoin de dormir. Alors ils sont repartis. 

- Trois jours ? Whaou !!! Je n'en reviens pas. Je ne suis plus fatigué n'empêche?Mais j'ai faim aussi !!! 

- Ce n'est pas très étonnant. Nous allons bientôt manger. 

- Nous attendons juste quelques invités, et nous passerons à table. 

- Des invités ? 

- Oui. Nan je ne te dirai pas qui c'est. Tu auras la surprise. Mais tu devrais aimer. 

- Et ils doivent arriver quand ?

- Maintenant.

Du bruit sortit du salon, ainsi qu'une mince poussière grise. 

-  La cheminée !!! Bien sûr !!!

Harry se précipita au salon, et se retrouva muet de surprise.  

_Dans cette vie, nous ne sommes jamais au bout de nos surprises. Face à lui se trouvait ..._

*¤*

Cha vous a plu ??? 1 chtite review pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiize !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Fortes émotions

Kikoo, vla la suite ^_^ Alors mici a ma revieweuse

**Venusa : **La voilà ta suite la voilà…  Je t'adore ma vénie ….

Le disque la y meurt : Tout ces zoulis personnages sont pas a moi, et vous m'en voyez navrée… Il n'y en a qu'un qui est à moi… et je me le garde … na… Il va bientôt arriver… vers le chapitre 8 ou 9 lol

Bon, assez bavardé… voila pour vous ^_^

III/ Fortes Émotions 

- ... Professeur Dumbledore !!!

- Bonjour Harry. Laisse moi bouger s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas seul. D'autres arrivent.

- Qui ?

- Laisse-moi bouger et tu le verras par toi-même. 

D'autres bruits signifiant l'arrivée imminente de voyageurs se firent entendre. Harry, avec la plus grande surprise vit successivement apparaître les professeurs MacGonnagal, Rogue, Lupin, et Maugrey. Il ne se remettait pas de voir Rogue ici. Puis arrivèrent M. Weasley, Hagrid, et enfin, Sirius. « Ça promet cette petite réunion !!!! »… 

Tous saluèrent Mrs Figg devant un Harry hébété. Puis, enfin, ils s'intéressèrent à lui. A part Sirius qui lui s'était intéressé en priorité à Harry. Il n'était pas son parrain pour rien. 

- Mais, Sirius… il est fugitif, non ?

- Et bien, oui. Mais les personnes présentes ici savent toutes la vérité, et y croient. N'est-ce pas Sévérus ?

A l'appel de son prénom par le professeur Dumbledore, celui-ci leva les yeux. 

- Bien sûr professeur. 

- Harry, tu n'es pas forcément au courant, mais les choses ont changé depuis la fin de l'année scolaire. Bien des choses. Messieurs Rogue et Black ont finalement pris la très sage décision de laisser de coté leurs sentiments personnels afin d'être plus efficaces dans leur lutte commune contre les forces noires en émergences dans notre monde. Même les moldus pressentent le changement. 

- Et pourtant, ils ne sont pas vraiment doués pour cela de nature – ajouta Rogue.

- Ce genre de remarques pourrait être très mal vu professeur Rogue – lança MacGonagall

- Professeurs ?

- Oui Harry ?

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer tout ceci. Et aussi le changement soudain de comportement des Dursley. Je crois que… J'ai du rater un épisode. Voire plusieurs. Je n'ai pas tout compris. Je… Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Et vous tous qui arrivez là-dessus, le professeur Figg, Sirius qui est là alors qu'il est en fuite, tout ça… C'est trop, trop vite. 

- Harry, je pense que Mrs Figg nous a préparé un excellent repas. Je propose d'aller déjeuner, et de reparler de tout ça après. Qu'en penses-tu Harry ?

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à redire professeur Dumbledore. Nous, euh je ferai comme vous voudrez.

- Bien.

*

Le repas se déroula comme un repas normal, avec des conversations des plus banales. Tellement banales qu'il se serait cru à un repas chez les Dursley. 

C'était une sensation étrange d'ailleurs. Car pour une fois, ce genre de repas qu'il avait toujours profondément détesté lui apparaissait sous un nouveau jour, bien plus agréable. Tellement plus agréable.

De plus, il y avait des plats sorciers, parmi ses préférés. Il pu, entre autres, boire du jus de citrouille, et manger de la tarte folle : une tarte à la mélasse qui vous parlait méchamment si vous n'en vouliez pas, et vous complimentait ou vous racontait des blagues si vous en preniez. Un de ses desserts favoris. 

Puis vint l'heure du rangement et de la vaisselle. Enfin, les explications allaient venir. 

*

Dumbledore ajusta ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunee sur son nez aquilin et s'éclaircit la voix. 

- Je pense que Harry attend impatiemment que nous lui expliquions certaines choses, certains détails qui lui ont échappés ces derniers temps. D'abord, les Dursley. Voici quelques temps, j'ai écrit à ton oncle en joignant à la lettre une rétrospective de ce que tu avais subit et ce à quoi ils avaient échappé grâce à toi et tes sacrifices. Cela l'a énormément fait réfléchir on dirait bien. Il a réfléchi un sacré moment, je peux te le dire. Car ce n'est pas la semaine dernière que je lui ai écrit. Mais il n'y a pas que cela qui te gêne n'est-ce pas ? Ce point là est-il assez clair ? 

- Je crois professeur. Et pour ce qui est du reste ?

- J'y viens mon jeune ami. J'y viens. Pour ce qui est de Sirius, la chose est simple. M. Weasley, nouvel adjoint de M. Fudge depuis peu, a réussi à ramener notre ministre un peu en arrière grâce à un retourneur de temps, comment dire, plus grand que celui dont disposait Miss Granger en troisième année, et lui a fait revivre les aveux de Pettigrow, et ceux de Croupton junior. Puis la renaissance de Voldemort. Ainsi, notre Saint thomas à nous a vu et enfin pu croire tout cela. Et donc, il a commencé à engager des procédures permettant tout d'abord de relâcher les recherches de Sirius, pour aboutir à sa réhabilitation prochaine. Il peut presque se promener au grand jour. Bientôt il le pourra sans problèmes. C'est une des rares bonnes nouvelles de cet été, avec l'avancement de M. Weasley. Mais presque personne n'est au courant. Certainement pas les Malefoy en tout cas. Plus tard ils le sauront, mieux ce sera. Même Mrs Weasley ne se doute pas de l'avancement de son mari. Elle a peut-être constaté une augmentation de leurs revenus, mais elle n'en a rien dit. Strictement rien dit. Y a t'il encore quelque chose que tu veux savoir Harry ?

- Pour le professeur Figg… Pourquoi professeur ? 

- Ah ça… Mrs Figg travaillera à Poudlard cette année. 

- Comme professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal ? 

- Non. Comme Professeur de potions… 

- De potions ? Et le professeur Rogue ?

- Il enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal, oui. Tu l'imaginais peut-être enseignant l'art des soins aux créatures magiques….

Un rictus apparut sur le visage du professeur Rogue.

- Je laisse ce soin à Hagrid. Hagrid ne demande pas mieux n'est-ce pas ? 

- Oui Professeur Dumbledore. Par contre – et là, Hagrid se tourna vers Rogue – j'espère que vos petits monstres se tiendront tranquilles et ne chercheront pas de poux à mes bébêtes !!! Elles ne méritent pas ça… Déjà Buck, puis…

- Suffit Hagrid. Ils se tiendront tranquilles. Je connais ces Serpentards. La plupart ont des familles de mangemort. Tous savent ce que j'ai été. Et même s'ils ne m'aiment guère, ils me craignent. Les enfants en tout cas. Les parents, j'en doute. Et puis, je n'ai plus autant de raisons d'être aussi aigri. J'ai enfin obtenu le poste que je voulais. J'ai d'autres raisons à présent. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Mes Serpentards se tiendront tranquilles, où ils auront à faire à moi…. Et je ne plaisante pas. Les autres maisons aussi ont intérêt à rester tranquilles. Surtout les Gryffondors. Ce n'est pas que je manque de partialité, mais certains membres de cette maison m'exaspèrent au plus haut point. Vous, Potter. Navré de vous l'apprendre.

- Mais, professeur Rogue, tout le monde le sait déjà. Que vous ne m'aimez guère. Notamment parce que je suis le fils de votre vieil ennemi… Mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que… que… J'ai supplié le Choixpeau de m'envoyer à Gryffondor. Il voulait m'envoyer ailleurs. 

- Et ou ? Pas à Serpentard tout de même ???

- Si, justement. Je l'ai supplié : « Pas à Serpentard… Tout sauf Serpentard …» Et il m'a écouté. 

- Potter, à Serpentard ? Non mais je rêve. Dumbledore, dîtes-moi… Il dit vrai ?????

- Oui Sévérus. Vous savez Sévérus, Harry ne ment jamais, sauf s'il a une bonne, une excellente raison, comme protéger un secret, ou un ami. Mais jamais il n'a menti de sa vie par simple vice. C'est une des choses qui fait que finalement, et je suis navré de vous le dire, il se serait sentit très mal à l'aise chez Serpentard. Et puis, si mes souvenirs sont bons, même s'il a certains pouvoirs de Serpentard comme la capacité de parler le Fourchelang, il n'en est pas moins un Gryffondor puisqu'il a réussi à trouver l'épée de Godric au fond du Choixpeau. S'il avait été un Serpentard, il aurait trouvé autre chose. Mais pas l'épée de Godric en tout cas. Probablement aurait-il trouvé le bâton magique de Salazar. Qui sait ? Mais Harry a quelque peut déformé les propos de notre ami le Choixpeau. Harry aurait eu parfaitement sa place dans n'importe laquelle des quatre maisons. Mais ce qui a décidé le Choixpeau Magique à l'envoyer à Gryffondor plutôt qu'à Poursouffle ou Serdaigle, c'est la volonté qu'il avait de ne surtout pas aller à Serpentard. Alors qu'il ne connaissait rien de Poudlard d'autre que ce que miss Granger lui avait dit peu de temps avant la cérémonie de la répartition, il a instinctivement choisi d'aller dans la maison qui lui correspondait le mieux, nous le savons à présent, bien qu'il ai eu le choix d'aller dans n'importe laquelle. Cette explication vous satisfait-elle Sévérus ? 

- Très bien professeur Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore ôta ses lunettes, les essuya un peu, et les réajusta sur son nez. Il parut réfléchir quelques courts instants, et continua à parler.

- A présent, je pense que nous devrions expliquer au jeune Harry ici présent pourquoi nous sommes tous ici aujourd'hui. Harry, tu as devant toi les vestiges d'un ancien ordre secret formé de sorciers bienveillants qui longtemps luttèrent contre Voldemort. Je dis les vestiges car les membres qui étaient parmi nous il y a 15 ans ne sont pas tous ici. Et il y en a de nouveaux. Parmi les membres disparus, il y a tes parents et le couple Londubat. Les parents de Neville oui. Parmi les nouveaux, il y a le Professeur Rogue, bien qu'il ne soit pas si nouveau que ça, mais il n'est membre à part entière que depuis peu Hagrid, depuis qu'il a recouvert ses droits magiques après sa réhabilitation M. Weasley, qui a maintes fois prouvé qu'il le méritait amplement. Les autres en faisait déjà partie il y a 15 ans. Je parle de Sirius, Mrs Figg, du professeur Lupin, du professeur MacGonagall, du professeur Maugrey, et de moi-même. Les autres anciens sont disparus, mais comme leurs noms ne te diraient  rien, il n'est pas nécessaire que tu les connaisse. Cela porte notre nombre actuel au nombre de 8. Nous devrions être 12. Ce n'est pas une obligation, mais c'est pour un plus juste équilibre entre les forces des éléments, et autres. Tu sauras tout ça bien assez tôt. Cet ordre s'appelait l'Ordre du Phoenix. Non pas parce que notre symbole était un Phoenix, ou sans un quelconque rapport avec Gryffondor dont le phoenix est un des symboles. Tout simplement parce que le principe de cet ordre était de ne jamais se laisser abattre. Même si ses ailes sont coupées, le Phoenix renaît. Pour nous c'est pareil. Même si l'on tue ses membres, l'ordre renaît encore et toujours de ses cendres. Voilà. Tu sais. Et tous les membres de cet ordre ne sont pas forcément issus de Gryffondor. Tu sais que Sévérus et M. Weasley n'étaient pas à Gryffondor. Et ce ne sont pas les seuls membres, anciens ou nouveau, qui n'en sont pas issus. Mais notre maison d'origine n'a aucune importance. Ce n'est pas pour cela que nous sommes ici. Ce n'est pas ce qui nous rassemble. Nous sommes tous unis sous les couleurs, l'emblème du Phoenix. Et l'Ordre possède un Phoenix. 

- Fumseck !!! C'est Fumseck non ? 

- Oui Harry. Bien. Harry, maintenant tu vas ranger tes affaires, nous allons prendre congé de Mrs Figg. Mais je sais que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de discuter beaucoup avec Sirius, c'est pourquoi il va t'aider. Nous avons des choses importantes à faire ensuite.

- Bien Professeur.

*

Une fois dans la chambre d'ami dans laquelle il avait si bien dormi, Sirius et lui purent discuter en paix, alors que les conversations allaient bon train en bas également.

- Harry. Je ne t'ai pas encore souhaité ton anniversaire. J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop terrible cette année. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, j'en suis navré.

- Le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire Sirius, c'est d'être là, avec moi. Je ne demande pas grand-chose de plus. Tous les cadeaux du monde n'y changeront rien. Ta présence est le plus beau des présents. 

- C'est très beau ce que tu me dis là mon petit Harry. Ca me touche énormément. 

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? C'est important pour moi.

- Dis-moi ?

- J'aimerais bien devenir Animagus. Je sais qu'il vous a fallu quatre ans à Papa et à toi. Mais je ne suis pas pressé. Et puis, ce n'est pas une nécessité. J'aimerais, simplement.

- Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu dois en parler Harry. Mais avec Dumbledore. Lui, savant comme il est, te trouvera peut-être une solution plus simple, ou plus rapide. Ou peut-être te dira t'il que c'est une mauvaise idée. C'est à lui que tu dois en parler. Pas à moi. Mais sache que s'il est d'accord, je t'aiderai. Mais lui sait des choses que tu ne sais pas. Et que personne ne sait. Sur des tas de sujets. C'est le meilleur Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est le doyen de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Et donc le Gardien du Phoenix de l'Ordre.

- Tu en sais des choses Sirius. 

Harry ayant fini de préparer son sac, s'assit sur le lit à coté de son parrain.

- Tu leur ressemble de plus en plus tu sais Harry…

- A qui ?

- A tes parents bien sûr !!!!! Tu as le visage de ton père, mais le regard de ta mère. Par contre, pour tes yeux, je ne sais pas. Lui avait les yeux marrons, et ta mère les avait gris. De superbes grands yeux gris. Toi, les tiens sont verts. C'est étrange. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment prêté attention. Dumbledore ne te l'a jamais fait remarquer ? 

- Pas que je me souvienne. Bah, ce n'est pas grave…. Sirius, on a bien plus important à penser en ce moment que la couleur de mes yeux. 

- En effet. D'ailleurs, je vois que tu as fini de ranger tes affaires. Il nous faut descendre.

- Déjà ? 

- Oui. Nous devons rejoindre Dumbledore.

*

Une fois Harry et Sirius descendus, les conversations s'arrêtèrent, et Dumbledore se leva. 

- Bien. A présent, les personnes que je vais nommer vont me suivre, les autres pourront disposer. Sévérus, Harry et Sirius. Venez.

- Où allons-nous professeur ? 

- Chez les Dursley…

- Oula !!! Ils vont apprécier !!! Je le sens…

- En effet. Cela risque d'être drôle. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Sirius et Sévérus de nous accompagner. J'ai à parler à ta famille. 

*

Chez les Dursley, l'atmosphère était plutôt tendue. Avoir trois sorciers en mesure d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs, dont un qu'ils croyaient fou dangereux, en face d'eux ne les rassuraient guère. Surtout que leurs quelques rencontres avec des sorciers n'avaient pas toujours été très positives. On peut même dire qu'ils en ont de sacrés souvenirs… C'est probablement à cause des événements de l'année précédente que Dumbledore avait jugé bon de ne pas emmener M. Weasley… Harry sourit au souvenir des pralines longue langue. Les Dursley ne riraient certainement pas à ce souvenir, mais Harry trouvait que revoir Dudley - même s'il lui était légèrement plus sympathique à présent - avec sa langue de deux mètres de long était particulièrement agréable. 

Il écoutait très distraitement ce qui se disait. A vrai dire, il s'en moquait éperdument. Dumbledore devait sûrement évoquer la lettre qu'il leur avait envoyait. Puis un nom retint son attention. 

- Lily était une très grande sorcière, même si je sais que vous, sa sœur, ne la portiez pas particulièrement dans votre cœur. Mais James et Lily Potter sont et resteront à jamais des héros pour le monde magique. Au lieu de fuir la magie et de brimer Harry, vous auriez du le préparer à ce qu'il était durant les 11 premières années de sa vie. Mais c'est du passé. Il faut aller de l'avant à présent. Je sais que vous êtes allés dans notre monde. Et que ça vous a plu. Nous ne sommes pas tous mauvais…

Finalement, ce n'était plus aussi intéressant. Harry arrêta de tendre l'oreille et replongea dans ses pensées. Pourquoi diable Dumbledore avait-il voulu venir parler aux Dursley ? Que mijotait-il ? 

- Harry ? Harry ? 

- Pardon ? Excusez-moi professeurs, je.. Je rêvassais..

- Nous avons vu cela. Harry, je viens de parler à ta famille, et puisque tu n'as pas écouté, je vais te résumer le résultat de notre conversation. Je compte passer quelques temps ici… M. Dursley ici présent pourra ainsi prendre son temps pour me poser toutes les questions qu'il voudra. Sévérus et Sirius demeureront chez Arabella Figg. Fort heureusement, l'invitée de votre Oncle, Miss Marge Dursley a du, comment dire… repartir chez elle en urgence….

*  

Dans cette vie, on peut toujours s'attendre à tout…

*¤*¤*¤*

Pitié des reviews s'il vous plait !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Fâcheux Evènements et Révélations

IV/ Fâcheux Evènements et Révélations

La vie sembla très bizarre à Harry. Dumbledore à Privet Drive pendant la semaine qui suivit. Plusieurs fois Harry se demanda si ce n'était pas seulement un rêve. Peut-être dormait-il encore dans le lit de la chambre d'ami de Mrs Figg…. 

Mais il ne rêvait pas. Il ne dormait pas. Tout était réel. Bien trop réel. 

*

Harry demanda au professeur Dumbledore s'il pouvait lui parler. Le professeur, en train de se dorer la pilule dans le jardin des Dursley acquiescia. 

Professeur, j'aimerais vous demander.. J'en ai parlé avec Sirius, et il m'a dit que c'est à vous que je devais en parler. 

Oui Harry ? 

Je… J'aimerais devenir un Animagus professeur. 

Intéressante proposition Harry. Je vais y réfléchir. 

*

La réaction de Dumbledore avait surpris Harry. Mais comme avait dit Sirius, il devait sans aucuns doutes avoir ses raisons d'agir de la sorte… 

« Tiens, ça sonne à la porte…. »

Harry alla ouvrir. Inutile de décrire sa grande surprise quand il vit M. Weasley, accompagné de Sévérus et Sirius !!! 

L'oncle Vernon arriva pour voir qui venait, et devint livide en reconnaissant M. Weasley.

Bonjour M. Dursley. J'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez le fait que je passe par la porte cette fois-ci…

Euh… Merci… Vos… Vos enfants ne sont pas avec vous ? 

Non, bien sûr… Si j'étais venu chercher Harry peut-être seraient-ils venus, mais non. Leur mère n'a pas voulu qu'ils me gênent. D'ailleurs ils ne savent pas que je suis ici… Hum. Le professeur Dumbledore est là ? J'ai un message important pour lui de la part du ministère…

Il est dans le jardin M. Weasley… 

Merci Harry… Tu veux bien me guider ?

Bien sûr !!!!

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'arrière de la maison. Le Directeur de Poudlard se redressa en reconnaissant la voix de M. Weasley. 

Arthur !! Quelle bonne surprise !!!

Puis à la mine grave de son ami : 

Il y a un problème Arthur ?

Je pense Professeur. Fudge m'envoie vous donner ceci. Je lui transmettrai vos commentaires. Ce sont ses ordres. 

Bien. Voyons ce qu'il me dit…

Harry vit le visage du Directeur changer durant sa lecture. Un air soucieux et très inquiet s'installa sur son visage. Et inconsciemment, l'inquiétude gagna Harry de même. Dumbledore se leva, et demanda à Harry de le suivre, ainsi que M. Weasley. Il alla passer une robe plus sérieuse que celle qu'il portait pour se laisser bronzer, puis sortit sans mot dire de chez les Dursley, direction : chez Mrs Figg. 

*

Ce fut le branle-bas de combat général : personne là-bas ne s'attendait à voir débarquer Harry et Dumbledore à l'improviste, flanqués de M. Weasley. Et à la mine de Dumbledore, tout le monde resta tétanisé. 

Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Cornélius Fudge. Je vais vous résumer son contenu.   
Il m'écrit que selon ses sources, qui sont sûres, Voldemort s'apprête à attaquer soit un endroit plein de moldus, révélant derechef notre existence, celle de notre monde, mais seulement ses mauvais cotés soit détruire Poudlard avant le début de l'année scolaire. 

Les regards jusqu'alors curieux devinrent inquiets, puis apeurés. 

Que faire ? 

Agir – répondit tout simplement Dumbledore. 

En faisant quoi ? – crièrent ensemble Sirius et Sévérus.

Déjà, je pense que nous devrions retourner à Poudlard. Ainsi nous pourrons le protéger. Et pour ce qui est de la seconde probabilité, il nous faudra relativiser et y réfléchir sans cesse.   
Nous allons filer chez Harry récupérer nos affaires, et retourner à Poudlard sans plus tarder. 

*

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait pourrait-on dire… 

Une heure plus tard, tous se trouvaient installés dans une salle de réunion inconnue de Harry, située derrière un des tableaux du bureau du Directeur. 

Quand toutes les personnes précédemment réunies furent arrivées – M. Weasley, Sirius, M. Rogue, Mrs Figg, M.Lupin, Mrs MacGonagall, Hagrid, M. Maugrey, Dumbledore et Harry – le silence se fit tout seul. 

Mes amis. Il est temps de parler de choses importantes. Vous êtes tous ici à cause d'une simple lettre. Comme tous n'étaient pas chez Arabella Figg tout à l'heure, je vais recommencer.

Et il lut la lettre entièrement au lieu de faire un rapide résumé. Les choses étaient pires que Harry le pensait. Si rien n'était fait, soit il n'y aurait plus de Poudlard, soit le monde entier connaîtrait le monde de la magie et le craindrait car les moldus ont déjà, par nature, peur de l'inconnu, et ce malade de Jédusor allait leur montrer uniquement les mauvais…

…. Aspects de la magie : la magie noire dans toute sa splendeur si j'ose dire.   
Harry ? M'écoutes-tu ?

Oui Professeur… Je pense pareil que vous. Il faut faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? 

D'abord, Harry, il y a plusieurs choses que tu dois savoir. Mais d'abord, veuillez faire entrer nos derniers invités… Ils sont également au courant de tout, et doivent assister à la suite. Cela les concerne autant que Harry. Miss Hermione Granger et M. Ronald Weasley vont venir nous rejoindre. 

Ron et Hermione s'installèrent. Dumbledore réajusta ses lunettes, et reprit :

Bien. Puisque tout le monde est là nous pouvons continuer.   
Nous allons commencer par parler de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Nos trois jeunes gens ne savent que ce que je leur ai dit, c'est à dire exactement la même chose que j'ai dites à Harry devant vous l'autre jour. Maintenant, je vais en dire plus pour nos trois jeunes gens.   
Vous connaissez tous les trois l'histoire de la fondation de Poudlard, ainsi que ce qui a divisé les quatre fondateurs. On a commencé à parler également de l'Héritier de Serpentard. Vous vous doutez bien entendu que s'il y a un Héritier de Serpentard, il doit y avoir également un Héritier de Poursouffle, un de Serdaigle, et un, bien entendu de Gryffondor.   
Sauf que contrairement à ses amis, Godric n'a pas eu un mais deux descendants directs. Ceux-ci ne connaissaient pas leur existence réciproque, étant de mères différentes.   
Ainsi, il y eut le départ de deux lignées Gryffondor. Lignées de puissance égales. Puis une s'est de nouveau scindée en deux. Le résultat donne trois lignées de gryffondors : une lignée principale, et deux secondaires. Les trois sont de puissance égale. La différence entre les pouvoirs et puissances sera infime entre les trois héritiers de Gryffondor.   
Oui vous avez bien entendu. Trois héritiers de Gryffondor, qui n'ont pourtant qu'un seul ancêtre commun, et si lointain que depuis longtemps ce lui de parenté est quasi-aboli. Les raisons pour lesquelles Miss Granger a des parents moldus, et que Ron est le seul Héritier parmi tous ses frères et sœurs sont simples : ce sont les affaiblissements dus à la seconde division de la branche. Ses parents ne sont pas moldus, seulement un des deux. L'autre est un descendant cracmol de Godric Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas une règle générale, mais chacun des trois autres fondateurs n'a eu qu'un seul enfant, et chaque descendant n'en a eu qu'un à son tour. C'étaient toujours des familles à enfant unique. Godric Gryffondor est le seul à avoir eu deux enfants. Il est aussi le seul à voir eu deux personnes dans sa vie. Et les divisions de la lignée n'ont étés contrôlées.   
On a suivi la lignée « officielle », reconnue, à la trace depuis des siècles, c'est celle qui ne s'est pas redivisée.   
Celle qui aboutit à Harry. Mais chacun aura les mêmes capacités magiques.   
Pour certains pouvoirs ils auront des facilités, et des difficultés pour d'autres.   
Comme tout sorcier. 

Les trois jeunes gens étaient abasourdis. Eux, les Héritiers de Gryffondor ? Trois Héritiers ? 

Professeur ? Vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous avancez ? 

Oui Hermione. Sinon, je ne le dirais pas. Chaque personne autour de cette tabla m'a aidé à un moment où à un autre à vérifier ces recherches.   
Ce sont les liens de sang qui vous ont rapprochés.   
Ce que nous n'avons pas compris, c'est pourquoi vous êtes les seuls à vous être retrouvés grâce à ses liens. Ni pourquoi vous êtes Héritiers en même temps.   
Par contre, ce que nous savons, que nous avons compris, c'est qu'il vous faudra rester unis le plus possible. Car l'union fait la force, et que si vous parvenez à vous accorder, vous serez très probablement invincibles. 

Nous accorder ?

M. Weasley, vous et vos deux amis comprendrez bien assez tôt ce que je veux dire. Car on ne peut expliquer ceci. Mais quand vous le serez, vous le saurez.   
Nous avons bien d'autres choses à vous expliquer mes amis. Harry a dernièrement formulé un souhait. Il souhaitait devenir Animagus. Est-ce que cela vous intéresse également Hermione et Ronald ? 

Cela m'intéresse professeur.

Tant que personne ne se change en araignée je suis partant professeur !!!

Bien. Je vais vous parler de ceci. Godric Gryffondor pouvait se changer en une multitude d'animaux. C'était un de ses principaux pouvoirs. Et comme il adorait les animaux, il a essayé d'acquérir le plus possible d'animagi. Il pouvait se changer en animaux légendaires comme domestiques, ou encore sauvages. Ainsi, il pouvait se changer en licorne, en phœnix, en cerf, en loup, en lion, en cheval en faucon, en aigle et en mangouste. Il tentait de se changer en griffon lors de sa disparition, personne ne sait s'il a pu obtenir cet animagus.  
Et d'après ce que nous savons, chacun de ses descendant peut se changer sans beaucoup d'apprentissage en un de ces animaux. Ton père, Harry, pouvait se changer en cerf. Le tien, Ron, peut se changer en loup. Le dernier animagus connu de quelqu'un de ta famille, Hermione, était un rapace. On ne sait plus lequel. Nous vous aiderons à devenir animagus. D'ailleurs, nous ne tarderons plus à connaître vos animagi.   
Bien. A présent, nous allons installer nos jeunes gens dans des chambres. Je pesais les installer dans les appartements des préfets puisqu'en ce moment ils sont vides, et ce pour encore 15 jours. Ainsi, ils seront plus proches de nous. 

*

La réunion finie, Ron, Hermione et Harry furent installés dans des chambres de préfet. Seuls, ils commencèrent à s'installer. Puis ils se rejoignirent afin de discuter.

Moi ça ne me gênerait pas d'être préfet, rien que pour la chambre..

Et encore, t'as pas vu les salles de bains !!!!

Les garçons, si vous vouliez bien arrêter une minute. Il faut que nous discutions… Je ne sais pas ce qui me gêne le plus dans cette histoire. Le fait que nous soyons cousins, ou le fait de savoir que je fais partie de la famille des Dursley…

Hermione… Je croyais que tu voulais être sérieuse…

Je décompresse Ron… Non, ce qui me semble étrange, c'est pour mes parents. Un des deux est moldu, l'autre Cracmol. Je me demande lequel est quoi… Je sais que tous les deux sont orphelins. Ce qui explique pourquoi celui qui est cracmol ne le sait pas.   
Par contre, je crois comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore ne m'a pas dit lequel était moldu, lequel était cracmol. 

Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

C'est simple Ron, c'est pour ne pas que son comportement change vis à vis de ses parents. C'est bien cela Hermi ?

Oui Harry. C'est ce que je pense. A ton avis, quel sera ton animagus ? Moi j'aimerais être un faucon ou un aigle. Les animagi d'animaux légendaires sont durs à obtenir il paraît. Harry, tu en sais peut-être plus que nous, étant donné que tu étais avec eux.

Je ne sais rien de plus à ce propos en tout cas. Comme Dumbledore l'a dit, sur l'Ordre du Phoenix et tout ça, nous en savons autant. Par contre, Sirius et Rogue sont devenus inséparables… La femme que vous ne connaissez pas et qui était à la réunion est le professeur Arabella Figg. Elle enseignera les potions à la rentrée. 

Ben, et Rogue ?

A ton avis Hermione ? Et oui, il enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal. Mrs Figg fait de super potions. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que font vraiment Lupin et Sirius ici… 

C'est déjà pas mal. Je pense que nous devons réfléchir à tout ça. Puisque la nuit porte conseil, je suggère que nous nous couchions.

Comme tu dis, demain est un autre jour…

Bien dit Ron….

*

La nuit porte conseil. Facile à dire. Pour cela, il faudrait déjà arriver à fermer l'œil. Et ce n'était pas son cas. Ne parvenant pas à dormir, il se releva, et alla marcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Tout était si beau la nuit.

Mais pourquoi se sentait-il attiré par la nuit ? 

Il décida qu'il ferait mieux de se recoucher.

Endormi, il se mit à rêver. Un rêve peut-être rempli de présages. 

*

Dans cette vie, les rêves sont importants. Il ne faut pas les négliger.


	5. Rêves

V/ Rêves 

Cette nuit là fut pleine de songes. Pour les occupants de Poudlard. 

*

Pas de lune ce soir. 

Je peux sortir de chez moi… 

Je ne veux plus vivre terré comme une bête..

Je ne suis pas une bête !

Mais que m'arrive t'il ? 

Des poils ? Non… Ce n'est pas possible… 

Il n'y a pas de lune… 

Pas de lune..

*

Ou suis-je ? Quel est cet endroit ? Qui est cet homme ? Un chevalier ? On dirait bien. 

Il approche. 

Mais, cette épée. Je la connais. Je l'ai déjà vue. Avec ces rubis sur la garde. Ce doit être lui. Godric Gryffondor.

C'est vous, Godric Gryffondor…

Oui. Je suis venu à toi parce que je pense que tu es prêt à entendre ce que j'ai à te dire.   
Tu le sais à présent, tu es un de mes héritiers. L'idée de plusieurs héritier est une ruse pour égarer l'héritier de Serpentard, qui lui sera seul. Seuls, vous aurez moins de pouvoir que lui. Mais réunis, vous serez bien plus forts. Lui pense qu'il n'y en a qu'un seul. Et c'est ce qui causera sa perte. Là, je trouve que j'ai assuré. Au départ j'avais prévu deux héritiers, mais trois, c'est pas plus mal… Et je vous ai observés… Je sais que vous aurez la force morale comme physique pour accomplir votre destinée…

*

Maou…

Pourquoi suis-je en chat ? Je ne l'ai pas voulu. 

Laissez-moi redevenir moi-même…

Vais-je rester prisonnière de cette forme toute ma vie ?

Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. 

Je ne l'accepte pas. Je… Mais… Que se passe t'il ? Je régresse. 

Je suis un chaton.

miaou

NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*

On dirait une tour de château fort. Ou est-ce ? Quand est-ce ? 

Je sens une présence. 

Je ne suis pas seule ici. 

Qui est là ?

Moi…

Une voix grave et profonde m'a répondu. Je me retourne. Qui est-ce ? Quelle prestance ! Un chevalier certainement. Il paraît grand. Du rouge. Sa tunique est rouge. Rouge et or. Mais, cela ne peut être que… 

Mais, vous êtes….

C'est moi, le propriétaire de ces lieux. Godric Gryffondor. Je sais que tu as parfaitement compris pourquoi je suis là. Tu fais partie de mes Héritiers. Et je sais que vous aurez la force morale comme physique pour accomplir votre destinée. Tous les trois, ensemble. 

Quelle est notre destinée ?

Le prolongement de la mienne. Vous êtes plus puissant que moi. Mais l'ennemi est lui aussi plus puissant qu'à mon époque. Et bien plus mauvais. Car il coule dans ses veines le sang qu'il déteste. Du sang de moldu. Peut-être que si vous l'avez en face de vous, ces paroles pourront le blesser. Mais il était plus que temps que vous appreniez tout ceci. Je ne pouvais pas vous apparaître à aucun des trois tant que vous ne me saviez pas votre ancêtre. Votre esprit l'aurait refusé. Mais quand je dis qu'il était plus que temps, c'est tout simplement parce que …

*

Il fait noir. C'est rassurant. La nuit m'enveloppe. J'aime ça. Les ténèbres sont si attirantes. Réconfortantes. 

Un feulement.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

Le vent ?

Un animal ? Sauvage ? 

J'espère.

Il fait lourd. Ma respiration se fait difficile. 

Je sais à présent. 

IL est là. 

IL m'a retrouvé. 

IL va me régler mon compte. Je ne retrouverai pas mon lit ce soir. 

Une lueur verte va arriver, précédée de deux mots que je ne connais que trop. Et enfin, je finirai de souffrir. Plus de souffrances. Qu'attend-il ? Le déluge ? 

Tues-moi !!!! Pour le mal que j'ai fait. Je ne mérite pas de vivre. 

Pourquoi suis-je encore là ?

Une voix, au loin : 

__

AVADA KÉDAVRA !!!!!!!!!

Enfin la délivrance. 

*

Une joute du moyen âge !!! Qui sont ces chevaliers ? Vert et noir ? Rouge et Or ? Ce sont les couleurs de Serpentard et Gryffondor… Mais que ce passe t'il ? La scène a changé. Le chevalier rouge et or s'avance vers moi. Va t'il me défier ? Pourvu que non.

Bonjour Héritier. J'ai à te parler…

Vous êtes Godric Gryffondor ? Le seul l'unique le vrai ?

Le seul, l'unique, le vrai… C'est bien tard que je viens te parler jeune héritier. Mes deux autres héritiers et toi allez avoir du pain sur la planche. Il était plus que temps que je vous parle, parce que je le sais, certains de vos pouvoirs d'Héritier ont commencé à se manifester. Bien sûr, vous ne l'avez pas vu. C'est surtout pendant que vous dormez que ces dons se manifestent, tant qu'ils ne sont pas maîtrisés. Or, vous avez commencé par briller dans le noir… Bientôt vous ferez bouger les objets par la pensée sans même le savoir. Ce sont des dons que vous devez maîtriser. Dumbledore vous y aidera. Et les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix aussi. Bientôt vous aurez vos dons. Bientôt vous les maîtriserez. Bientôt vous saurez tout de votre destin. Mais je ne peux pas tout vous révéler. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Je ne vous ai dit que ce qu'il est préférable que ce soit moi qui vous le dise.

*

Non !!!

Jédusor !!! 

NON !!!!!!!!

Ce n'est pas lui !!!!

Aragog est inoffensif !!!!!!!

Je ne veux pas retourner à Azkaban !!!!!!!!!!!

*

Je reconnais cet endroit. Je suis déjà venu ici. Je sais qui vit ici. Godric !!! Godric est revenu me voir !!!

Mon ami… Toi et moi sommes cousins en quelque sorte… C'est vrai… Tu es un descendant de mon ancêtre, Merlin. Qui lui a eu une multitude d'enfants… Et donc de descendants. Dont ta famille, et la mienne. Les Gryffondor. C'est drôle, mais personne à par nous deux ne sait cela. 

Mon ami, mon cousin. Godric. Mon cher Godric. Je suis ravi de te revoir. Il y a longtemps que tu ne m'avais invité à te voir dans mes songes. Dis-moi… Que penses-tu de ce qu'il se passe actuellement ? 

Je viens de parler à mes héritiers. Dans leurs songes. C'est long de répéter trois fois la même chose. La prochaine fois j'essaierai de parler aux trois en même temps. ( FEIGNASSE !!!!!!!! ) Mais ils ont compris je pense. Et ils viendront probablement te parler demain. 

Je pense aussi. 

*

Ce chaudron danse ? Ce n'est pas normal….

Il a des crocs… Non, laisse moi maudit chaudron !!!!

Laisse-m…

*

Il a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres !!!!!!!!!

C'est un Héros !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'ai vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres !!! J'ai sauvé Harry Potter.

On ne me considère plus comme un vieux fou paranoïaque !!!!!

Je vais enfin retrouver ma réputation de meilleur Auror du Ministère !!! (On voit qd c des rêves lol )

*

Un détraqueur, ici ? En plein Poudlard ?

Dumbledore m'avait promis !!!!!!!!

Pas Azkaban… 

La liberté !!!!!!!!!!!

Il lève son voile.

Je suis perdu…

*

Nagini, viens ici…

Ssssssssssssssss

Obéi ! Je t'interdis de jurer de cette façon !!!! 

Ssssssss ssssssss ssssssss

Oui, tu as raison. Nous avons un traître dans nos rangs. C'est ce qui m'irrite. Tu as vu juste.   
Il a informé ce vieux schnoque de Dumbledore de mes intentions. Il nous faut démasquer ce traître. J'ai une idée Nagini. Je vais appeler tous nos hommes les uns après les autres, et leur décrire un plan d'attaque différent. Nous saurons bientôt qui nous a trahit. Nous aussi, mon cher Nagini, avons nos informateurs dans la place. Potter, je t'aurai !!!

**

Dans cette vie, il faut toujours tenir compte des songes, ils peuvent révéler les vérités qui nous sont propres, et qu'on ignore. 


	6. Proposition, décision et Chemin de Trave...

VI/ Proposition, décision et Chemin de Travers(e) ) 

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut. 

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'est de se réveiller en sursaut avec une douleur à sa cicatrice. Et malheureusement, cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent…

Dumbledore. Le premier nom qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il devait lui parler de ses rêves de la nuit.

*

Sans même passer voir ses amis, il fila au bureau du dirlo ( On dit directeur vilaine !!! ) et resta effaré : tout le monde était déjà là. Tous avaient de drôles de mines. Les professeurs MacGonagall, Figg et Rogue, ainsi que Hagrid et Sirius racontèrent leurs cauchemars. 

Puis Ron, Le professeur Maugrey, Hermione et Harry racontèrent leurs rêves. 

Harry avait en plus sa « connexion » avec Voldemort à raconter… 

Tous furent surpris d'entendre les rêves des trois héritiers – a part Dumbledore - et le second rêve de Harry. Pour ce qui est du fait de briller dans le noir, le professeur Figg pu affirmer qu'elle avait vu Harry le faire… 

Puis tous allèrent dans la salle de réunion située derrière un des tableaux, et commencèrent à débattre de cette histoire de traître au ministère. 

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? 

*

La discussion traîna en longueur. Beaucoup songeaient à Lucius Malefoy, mais Dumbledore avait répliqué qu'il y avait longtemps que son cas avait été réglé. 

On ne lui donnait aucune information viable, mais il devait avoir ses amis. Ses informateurs. Il est très possible que ce soit lui. Ce sont les déductions des professeurs.

A quoi Dumbledore a répondu « réglé ». 

*

Mais il y avait un autre sujet à l'ordre du jour.

Les révélations de Godric Gryffondor à ses héritiers…

Et une proposition en or.

*

Vous croyez qu'il était sérieux ?

Qui ? Dumbledore ?

Non, Aragog !!!! Bien sûr Dumbledore !!!!

Je ne sais pas. Cela me fait un peu peur.

Harry !!! C'est un immense honneur !!! Tu te rends compte !?!

Oui… Je sais parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Ron ? T'en penses quoi ?

Que Dumbledore est soit très sérieux, soit devenu fou. 

Je pense qu'il est sérieux. Très sérieux. A votre avis, nous devons accepter ?

J'ai envie d'accepter, tout comme toi Hermione. Et toi Ron ?

Je pense que nous pouvons toujours tenter notre chance..

*

Deux jours pour se décider. C'était le délai fixé par Dumbledore.

Deux jours pour peser le pour et le contre de cette offre. 

Deux jours qu'ils avaient pris leur décision. 

Deux jours qu'ils se demandaient s'ils faisaient le bon choix. 

Deux jours à douter.

Mais la décision était unanime. Ils accepteraient. Tous les trois.

*

Devant le tableau, dans le fond du bureau de Dumbledore, les trois amis, inséparables, marquèrent une hésitation. Puis ils le traversèrent. 

Ils retrouvèrent alors la salle de réunion de l'Ordre du Phœnix. 

Cette atmosphère de sécurité qu'ils aimaient tant les enveloppa de nouveau. 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Tous les regards. Sans exception aucune. On pouvait lire la hâte de connaître la décision des trois amis sur ces visages. 

Et d'une seule voix, ils prononcèrent les mots tant attendus « c'est oui ». 

Un soupir de soulagement s'éleva de la table.

Ils l'avaient dit !!! Ils avaient accepté…

*

C'est oui. Nous acceptons d'un accord commun de faire partie de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Un mot : merci !!!

Bienvenue parmi nous !!!

*

La réunion se poursuivait. Dumbledore expliqua aux jeunes gens qu'ils allaient commencer bientôt un apprentissage avec leurs professeurs, qui se feraient un plaisir de les aider. 

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait l'air particulièrement enthousiaste… (ça vous étonne ? pas moi…) 

Soudain, un chant s'éleva. Un chant si beau, que les discussions stoppèrent pour écouter. Plus un bruit ne filtrait, mis à par ce chant. Un chant pur, cristallin. Le chant du Phœnix. Le chant de Fumsek. 

Il entra dans le bureau. Il était sublime, au mieux de sa forme. Il déploya ses ailes, lévita, et alla se poser au milieu de la table de réunion. Puis le chant changea. 

De pur, il devint si beau qu'aucun mortel jamais ne pourrait l'égaler. Ce chant permit à tous de se plonger en transe. Tous se retrouvèrent ensemble, dans les pensées de l'un d'entre eux. 

Le chant s'amenuisa. 

Le phœnix était toujours là, à contrôler leur transe. 

Dans leur vision, le phœnix descendit de la table. Puis une lueur, comme une aura, commença à le cerner. Et il se métamorphosa. 

A la place du phœnix, l'ont vit apparaître Godric Gryffondor. (Himself !!!)

Bonjour mes amis. Je suis venu à vous aujourd'hui car ces trois jeunes gens ont accepté de faire partie de mon ordre. Ce jour est historique pour nous tous. C'est le jour où les forces du bien peuvent commencer leur Ascension. C'était écrit dans le ciel.   
Le fait qu'ils aient accepté votre demande, Albus, ne change rien. Mais de par le fait précédant, le bien se scindera plus facilement, et plus rapidement.   
Grâce à vous, la face du monde peut changer dès demain.   
Et elle changera bientôt. Car bientôt Lui se lèvera. Bientôt il marchera. Bientôt il tombera.   
Et un monde nouveau apparaîtra. Meilleur, je l'espère. Un monde sans Lui. Un monde pour nous. Je sais que ça vas paraître étrange mais je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous demander… Avez-vous des questions ?

Tétanisés par la surprise, aucun ne répondit.

Aucun ne s 'était attendu à voir le fondateur de Gryffondor ici.

Il se remétamorphosa alors en Fumsek, pendant que la mélodie si douce et si pure reprenait. 

*

Tous se réveillèrent en même temps. La transe avait laissé quelques effets, car on pouvait toujours lire la stupeur sur leur visage. 

Les membres de l'ordre se redressèrent, personne n'osant parler. 

Tous se regardaient, se demandant probablement s'il n'avait pas rêvé du début à la fin… 

Puis Dumbledore rajusta ses lunettes (décidément !!!), et s'éclaircit la voix.

Mes amis, je pense que vous avez vu la même chose que moi… J'en pense qu'il est temps pour nos jeunes gens d'apprendre. La rentrée est dans deux jours. Je préfèrerais que personne ne sache qu'ils étaient ici, ont vous amènera donc jusqu'à King's Cross, puis vous reviendrez ici en train. Ce n'est pas très utile, en effet, mais c'est plus prudent. Certains élèves seraient fortement intrigués de ne pas voir nos jeunes amis dans ce train. 

Merci Professeur. Je pense savoir de qui vous voulez parler. Nous ferrons comme vous voudrez. Nous nous reverrons à la cérémonie de la répartition !!!

Bien. Mes enfants, il est tard. Nous allons descendre dans la grande salle et demander aux elfes de maison s'ils veulent bien nous apporter un petit quelque chose à manger….

Grumpf !

Oui Miss Granger ? C'est vrai, j'oubliais. Ne vous en faites pas mademoiselle… Ici, ils ne sont pas maltraités.

Je le sais bien, mais ça me fait réagir quand même.

Je viens de penser à quelque chose !!!

Oui M. Weasley ? 

Comme Hermione l'a dit, les elfes de maison sont maltraités. Peut-être pas ici, mais ailleurs ? Godric Gryffondor a parlé d'un monde nouveau. Peut-être que toutes les créatures magiques maltraitées, ou subissant des préjugés, comme le loup-garou, seront libres de droit, et non plus oppressés… (Whaou !! Il m'épate là Ron !!!) 

Tu dois avoir raison !!! Je pense aussi !!! Et comme ça, plus besoin de S.A.L.E !!

Hermione rougit aux propos de Harry. 

Bien… Puisque vous êtes d'accord, allez préparer vos affaires. Et n'oubliez rien dans les chambres de préfet, vous ne pourrez plus y retourner après !!! 

On y va…

Ils sortirent de la salle de réunion. Ils ne partiraient que le lendemain mais bon…

Soudain, tilt !!! « On doit aller manger d'abord !!!! » Ils s'en retournèrent et croisèrent les professeurs qui descendaient. 

On avait oublié !!!

Ce n'est rien… Venez !!!

Une fois dans la grande salle, le directeur frappa dans ses mains (pour 1 fois kil rajuste pas ses lunettes) pour appeler les elfes de maison, se dirigea vers sa place, suivi par les professeurs (M. Arthur Weasley étant rentré chez lui) et les trois jeunes gens. Il leur demanda de leur donner quelque chose de simple, qui ne leur compliquerait pas trop la vie étant donné qu'il était très tard. Puis il prit ses lunettes, et les essuya…. 

Le repas fut simple, en effet. 

Dumbledore invita les elfes de maison à demeurer avec eux. Ils refusèrent en quelques couinements et coururent à la cuisine.

Il y eut de la Bièreaubeurre, du jus de citrouille, de l'hydromel pour les professeurs (j'en ve j'en ve !!), du ragoût, du gigot à la menthe, de la poularde sifflante (pas de détails SVP !!!)… Et les desserts !!!

De la tarte à la mêlasse, à la citrouille, de la tarte folle, des friandises diverses…

Bref, ils étaient aux anges… 

Puis vint le moment de monter aux chambres… 

*

Le lendemain, Hermione, Ron et Harry firent leurs valises… 

Quitter Poudlard en début d'année leur faisait tout drôle. 

Puis, à l'aide d'un portoloin, ils arrivèrent dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur. Ils s'installèrent, et allèrent se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse. 

Hermione fila chez Fleury & Botts, Ron à l'animalerie magique, et Harry flâna. 

Il flânait encore, lorsqu'il se cogna à une jeune fille. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part, mais il ne se rappelait pas où. Peut-être à Poudlard… Après tout, c'était fort possible… 

Il la détailla. Elle avait une magnifique chevelure rousse, de multiples tâches de son, et des yeux si pétillant qu'on aurait cru qu'elle avait des étoiles au fond de son regard. 

En la regardant, il ressentit quelque chose qui lui était inconnu. Que jamais il n'avait ressenti, même devant Cho Chang. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à coup sûr..

Harry !!!!!!!! Comme je suis contente de te voir ici !!!!!!!!!!!!

Euh… Moi aussi… 

Ou est Ron ??? Ah !!! Le voici…

Tiens !!! Que fais-tu ici ? 

…

Dans cette vie, chaque rencontre que nous faisons est importante. 


	7. Poudlard Express

Pas de reviews sur les trois derniers chapitres … :'(

Vais aller me jeter par la fenetre…

*¤*

VII/ Poudlard Express

…

Je finis mes achats scolaires tiens !!!!

Maman est là aussi ?

Nan, je suis venue avec Papa…. Il s'est libéré rien que pour moi…

Ginny ?

Oui Harry ? Qu'y a t'il ?

Euh, rien…

Bon, j'y vais Papa m'attend !!! A demain dans le train, puisque vous restez ici on dirait !!!

Cette fille était donc Ginny, la sœur de Ron !!!!

Comme elle avait changé durant l'été ! Elle ne faisait plus autant gamine. Elle avait grandi, changé de coiffure, et surtout ses yeux avaient cette lueur nouvelle qu'il ne leur connaissait pas. Il faut dire que les années précédentes, il avait bien peu prêté attention à la jeune fille. Pour lui, elle n'avait été que la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Il y a trois ans, il lui avait sauvé la vie, mais après, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait guère prêté attention à la petite fille timide et rougissante durant les deux années qui suivirent. Et maintenant, il la retrouvait métamorphosée. A un tel point qu'il ne l'avait reconnue. Et à présent, il n'était plus trop sûr de savoir ce qu'il devait penser. Il lui faudrait sans doutes faire le point après avoir revu Cho. 

Le doute est comme une graine qui s'insinue en nous, et grandit, puis nous ronge de l'intérieur. 

Mais il n'en était pas encore là. 

Loin de là. 

Nos trois amis se retrouvèrent et repartirent au Chaudron Baveur. 

*

Le lendemain matin, tous se retrouvèrent et prirent un portoloin que leur avait laissé Dumbledore pour aller à la gare. Ils arrivèrent pile sur la voie 9 ¾ et purent, enfin, voir le Poudlard Express.

Il montèrent avec leurs bagages, et allèrent se choisir des places.

Ron et Hermione étaient inquiets pour Harry qui restait quasi-silencieux depuis leur promenade sur le Chemin de Traverse la veille, et ce, malgré leurs diverses tentatives pour le détendre.

Celui-ci réfléchissait… Il pensait à Cho, et à Ginny. 

Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? Il ne savait à qui en parler.

Il ne voulait qu'oublier ses sentiments envahissants, et si compliqués. Les chasser de son existence. 

Pensif, il ne se rendit même pas compte que ces pensées qu'il ruminait se mettaient à rimer.

__

Comme pour chaque jour où je l'ai pris,   
ce train m'emmène vers l'oubli  
Oubli de toi, moi. Ici je réfléchis.  
Est-il possible d'aimer l'oubli ?  
  
Oubli qui m'aime, oubli que j'aime  
D'un accord commun, mutuel, cruel.  
Tu prends ma peine, tu le soulages  
Pour un avenir clair et sans ombrages.  
  
Oubli si doux, Tellement simple  
Me fait perdre ma peine si ample  
Et viens prendre la place du désespoir.  
  
Oubli qui deviens néant et englobe  
Toute ma peine et tu l'absorbes.  
Disparais. Laisse naître l'espoir.

*

Harry ? Réveilles-toi, on est arrivé…

Hein ? Arrivé où ? Laisse moi dormir encore Maman…

HARRY POTTER DEBOUT ! 

Hein ? Ah c'est toi Herm ?

On dirait que tu es déçu….

Nan nan… Je… Je rêvais…

Et de qui ?

Ron !!! 

Malefoy n'est même pas venu nous embêter cette fois-ci, c'est étrange…

Si Harry, il est venu… Mais tous ses cris ne t'ont pas réveillés. Ca fait une demi-heure que j'essaie de te réveiller… On nous attend pour la répartition !!!

Oula.. Filons alors !!!

*

Les premières années n'étaient pas rassurés, et de plus en plus nerveux d'attendre. 

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement quand le professeur MacGonagall vint les chercher. 

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, cherchant du regard leurs aînés, frères ou sœurs, pour ceux qui en avaient. 

Les yeux de Harry passaient sur les jeunes arrivants, et son regard accrocha un des futurs élèves. 

Un jeune garçon, au teint clair, et aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils en paraissaient blancs. 

On aurait dit Drago Malefoy, mais le regard de ce garçon était… différent. Il n'était pas aussi dur, il n'avait pas cet aspect métallique. Son visage paraissait plus gai, détendu. Mais il laissa une impression de faux-semblant à Harry. 

Il faisait plus de onze ans. On lui aurait donné facilement treize ou quatorze ans. Voire plus. 

Le garçon fit un signe en direction de la table des Serpentard, mais Drago fit une grimace de dépit, et tourna la tête. Le jeune garçon parut déçu, mais pas vraiment étonné. 

*

Il ne s'intéressait guère à la Répartition. 

Il pensait encore à ses troubles intérieurs. 

Il ne suivait la Répartition que d'une oreille.

Il tressaillit pourtant au nom de …

Kyle Malefoy. Venez ici…

Le Choixpeau Magique fut posé sur sa tête. Il resta étonnement silencieux. Il y a quelques années, il n'avait même pas attendu d'être posé sur la tête de Drago pour crier : « Serpentard » 

Puis, enfin, le Choixpeau dit « Gryffondor » 

Des murmures de stupeur parcoururent la foule des élèves. Tout le monde était au courant du penchant des Malefoy pour la magie noire, et leurs relations avec Vous-savez-qui… 

C'était le secret de polichinelle le mieux gardé qui soit ( :roll: )

Le jeune garçon se leva, retira le Choixpeau magique, le reposa sur le tabouret, et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. 

*

Hermione ne quittait le jeune garçon des yeux, elle était comme hypnotisée.

*

Enfin dans son lit !!! Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour s'éclaircir les idées qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil. 

*

Le lendemain, il décida de ne plus y penser. 

Il devait voir Dumbledore dans la matinée, avec Ron et Hermione, concernant leur entraînement. 

Dumbledore les emmena dans des recoins de l'école qu'ils connaissaient, le couloir interdit lors de leur première année à Poudlard, et qui l'était resté, mais avec moins de surveillance. 

Il ouvrit une porte qui leur avait échappé jusqu'alors. 

Une salle aux proportions immenses apparut. Les murs semblaient flous. 

Hermione tourna la tête vers les professeurs et avec un air interrogateur demande : 

Sort de ramollissement ?

Sort de ramollissement.

Partout ?

Partout. Sols, murs, plafond. 

C'est pour l'entraînement ?

Bien sûr ! Cette salle à été aménagée pour vous.

Géant !!! On aura pas mal si on est projeté contre les murs ? Harry !! Projette-moi, je veux essayer !!!

Refreinez un peu votre enthousiasme mon jeune ami Weasley… Vous pourrez bientôt vous envoler grâce à votre ami. Mais en attendant… Je vous ai montré cette salle pour que vous puissiez y venir quand bon vous semble. Afin de vous entraîner, bien entendu. 

Bien entendu Professeur. 

Professeur, une question technique…

Oui Miss Granger ? 

Il peut résister jusqu'à des sorts de quelle intensité ? 

Je ne sais pas…. Nous verrons au for et à mesure de votre entraînement ce qu'il se passe… 

D'accord. 

Le regard de Harry était toujours perdu dans le vague, parcourant la salle. Même s'il ne pensait à rien en particulier, il n'était pas tout à fait avec eux. 

De son côté, Hermione, semblait tout aussi pensive. 

Ron se demandait ce qui pouvait bien leur arriver. Il se demandait surtout s'il ne se tramait pas quelque chose entre eux. 

Non pas qu'il soit jaloux, mais il aurait aimé être au courant. 

Dumbledore les entraîna hors de la salle. Il leur demanda de ne rien révéler à propos de ce qu'ils savaient déjà, puis il retourna à son bureau.

*

__

Je me fatigue plus de jour en jour. Tout comme mon ami Nicolas Flamel, j'aurais eu une vie longue, et remplie. Lui a disparu. Et je vais bientôt le suivre. 

Dumbledore s'assit dans un fauteuil au coin du feu.

__

Je pressentais la renaissance de Voldemort. Et je ne m'étais pas trompé. Je n'en tire aucune fierté. Bien au contraire.

J'aurais mille fois préféré me tromper.

Fumseck vint se percher sur le dos du fauteuil.

__

Je vieillis. Je commence à m'ennuyer de cette vie. 

Il n'y a plus guère que notre jeune trio de Gryffondor qui me distraie un temps soi peu. 

Ils ont l'insouciance de la jeunesse, et ne se doutent pas le moins du monde de ce qui les attend.

Je suis si vieux à présent. 

Quand je partirai, je laisserai un vide. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. 

Mais je ne suis pas irremplaçable. 

Un autre, bien plus sage et plus puissant que moi veillera bientôt sur ce monde à ma place.

Fumseck se mit à fredonner un air, pour son meilleur ami. Pour le réconforter.

__

Il ne sait pas encore, comme moi à son âge, qu'il deviendra le Gardien des âmes disparues, et veilleur du Bien ici-bas. Et qu'il le sera jusqu'à ce que son successeur arrive enfin. 

Le mien est arrivé. 

Il saura bientôt quel est son destin. 

Et il faudra bien qu'il l'accepte, car bientôt ses dons de Gardiens vont se révéler, en plus de ses pouvoirs d'Héritier. 

Il sera bien plus fort que moi dans ce rôle. Je l'espère pour lui. Il lui faudra du courage.

Il faudra que je lui parle. 

Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

__

Je suis las. Las de cette vie de solitude. Ma tâche, celle qui s'est révélée à moi lorsque j'ai fini mon initiation de Gardien, est d'aider l'Héritier de Gryffondor à abattre celui de Serpentard. Ils sont trois. Contre un seul. 

Ma tâche sera bientôt finie, et je disparaîtrai. Enfin.

Enfin le repos. Repos que j'aurai, j'espère, bien mérité. 

Un regard pour la vieille horloge posée sur le rebord de la cheminée.

__

Il se fait tard.

Demain est un autre jour.

Demain, je demanderai à Lupin et Black et sortir de leur cachette, et de s'installer derrière la salle d'entraînement. Granger, Potter et Weasley auront la surprise. 

Ça devrait leur plaire.

Le vieil homme sourit intérieurement. Il se leva, et se dirigea lentement vers un des tableaux qui ornait le mur de son bureau. 

Il l'effleura de la main, et disparu. Comme absorbé par le tableau. 

Il arriva dans une vaste pièce, au milieu de laquelle trônait un magnifique lit à baldaquin, à l'effigie de Poudlard. Ce moyen de transport était efficace. Et ainsi, personne n'était capable de localiser avec certitudes ses appartements. D'ailleurs, il existait quatre pièces comme celle-ci dans le château. Suivant à quelle maison appartenait le directeur à l'époque où il était à Poudlard (ou à quelle maison il aurait été s'il y avait été), le tableau l'envoyait à une chambre particulière. 

__

Oui, ils devraient apprécier.

Demain. Encore un lendemain.

J'ai vu trop de lendemains. 

De lendemains sans avenir.

D'avenirs incertains.

Les idées noires, ce n'est pas bon. Surtout en ce moment. 

Une hésitation peut être fatale.

Le vieil homme s'approcha de la chaise située devant la table de travail. Il ôta sa robe, pris celle qui était sur le dossier de la chaise, déposa celle qu'il portait à la même place, et partit vers la salle de bain qui lui était réservée. 

__

Ah, ces trois jeunes gens. 

Ils sont exceptionnels, ils ne savent pas encore à quel point. Ils ont tous les trois un formidable destin qui les attend.

L'un d'eux sera comme moi. Il vivra vieux. Pas forcément seul, mais quand on est appelé à avoir un aussi grand âge, la solitude deviens le meilleur des remèdes aux maux du cœur. Et de l'esprit. 

Un autre connaîtra diverses gloires, sera reconnu dans le monde entier pour ses talents.

Et le dernier. Le dernier… Il survivra à tout ce qui est mauvais, mais se survivra t'il à lui-même ? Son avenir n'est pas encore décidé. Il est dans l'ombre. Il attend son heure. Et elle viendra. Peut-être est-ce lui qui est promis au meilleur destin… Qui sait… 

Et cette ombre, un quatrième, précieux, qui les rejoint. 

Il ressortit de la salle de bain, vêtu de sa robe de nuit, puis, une grande fatigue sur son visage, il alla s'allonger sur son lit. 

__

Ce n'est pas clair. C'était la même chose lorsque j'ai voulu savoir à quoi seraient promis ceux qu'on appelait les Maraudeurs. 

Comme si on avait débranché l'antenne. Je ne capte plus rien. 

Peut-être est-ce l'âge ? 

Il éteignit la lumière grâce à un mouvement des doigts.

__

Il est l'heure. Demain sera un jour nouveau. 

Et il faudra éclaircir le mystère de ce …

Le vieil homme s'était endormi.

Dans cette vie, quand les doutes nous assaillent, il nous faut les affronter, et les briser.

*¤*

Read & review please


	8. Malefoy

VIII/ Malefoy 

Encore une journée ensoleillée. Pour un début de septembre, il fait encore chaud. 

Le première année se leva, et regarda autour de lui. 

« _Gryffondor_ »

Un sourire plus que satisfait apparu sur les lèvres du jeune garçon blond. 

Il se dirigea vers une des fenêtres, et regarda longuement à travers, sans vraiment voir ce qu'il y avait derrière la vitre.

Gryffondor. 

_Heureusement._

Je ne voulais pas aller à Serpentard. 

_Pas comme ce qui me sert de frère. _

_Pas comme ce qui me sert de père._

_Pas comme ma famille. _

_Je ne leur ressemble pas. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne suis pas eux._

_Je ne veux pas être au service du mal. _

Il se retourna vers le dortoir, et se dirigea vers son lit. Il s'assit.

Je ne suis pas qu'un nom. Je ferai mes preuves.

_Mon père va me haïr encore plus pour avoir été envoyé dans cette maison. Je sais d'avance ce qu'il dira. « Ce n'est qu'une déception de plus de ta part, Kyle » Et il sortira son ceinturon. Et j'y goûterai encore. _

Il serra son poing. Fort. Très fort. Si fort que les jointures de ses doigts en devinrent blanches. Ces souvenirs si douloureux. Cette scène qu'il a déjà vécue trop de fois. 

_Et mon frère, Drago, trop faible pour tenir tête à ce qui nous sert de père, qui rit en regardant la scène. Il a su échapper à ces mauvais traitements. Mais je sais qu'au fond de lui il n'aime pas ça non plus. _

_Mais je peux me tromper. _

_En général je sens ou devine ce genre de choses. Mais je ne suis pas infaillible. _

Il frappa du poing sur son lit.

_Il n'a pas le droit. Ils n'ont pas le droit._

_Ils n'ont pas le droit de ne pas m'aimer. _

Des larmes vinrent troubler sa vue. Son regard était loin de celui, bleu acier, de son frère aîné. 

Il n'avait pas le regard et l'expression froids que son frère s'était gravés sur le visage.

Quand il ne pensait à ses souffrances, il avait même un visage très expressif. Mais dès qu'il y pensait, son expression se refermait. Il était impassible. Personne ne pouvait savoir à quoi il pensait rien qu'en le regardant. 

_Et Mère ? C'est pareil. Drago par-ci… Drago par-là… _

_Mais elle, je la comprends. C'est pour de pas s'attirer les foudres de Père. _

Ignorant ses camarades qui l'observaient en silence, le jeune garçon desserra un peu ses poings, les observa comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. 

Le regard vide, il se leva, prépara ses affaires pour partir à la salle de bains. 

_Pourquoi me hait-il ?_

_Se sentir haït par son père, c'est terrible. Peut-être plus encore lorsque celui-ci s'est rangé du coté du mal. Il se sent plus fort. Il croit qu'il a tout les droits._

_Mais moi, je sais son secret._

_Je l'ai deviné, grâce à ce don._

_Il a peur de moi. Peur de lui-même. Peur que je devienne plus fort que lui, et que je le remette à sa place._

_Mais qu'elle est sa place ? _

_Je pense qu'il serait parfait… à Azkaban ou à Sainte Mangouste, au service psychiatrique. C'est là qu'est sa vraie place. _

_Il à peur de ce que je pourrais dire de lui. Il sait._

_Il sait que je ne le crains pas. _

_Je n'ai plus  peur de lui. Depuis bien longtemps. _

_Je sais que je n'ai pas onze ans. Je ne devrais pas être en première année. _

_Mais mon père ne voulait pas que je vienne. Il redoutait ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait jamais songé à Gryffondor, mais à Serdaigle ou Poursouffle, c'est bien possible. J'ai l'âge d'être en cinquième année. Mais il a finit par m'envoyer à Poudlard. En falsifiant mon âge. Seul Dumbledore connaît sans doutes la vérité sur mon âge réel. _

Il revint de la salle de bain, et se prépara à descendre pour le petit déjeuner. 

_A vrai dire, je m'en moque. Éperdument. _

Il entra dans la Grande Salle, cherchant à éviter les regards dont il se savait le centre. 

Puis il accrocha un regard. Ce regard qu'il ne voulait justement pas voir. Un regard froid, métallique. Des yeux bleu acier. 

Son frère.

*

_Pourquoi à Gryffondor ?_

_Il va falloir que j'écrive pour le dire à Père en plus. Il m'a demandé de le surveiller du mieux que je le pouvais. Mais on est à l'école !!! Pas besoin d'une baby-sitter au collège !!! J'ai déjà ces deux abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle qui me suivent partout comme des petits toutous. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'en plus mon petit frère, rebus de l'humanité, me colle._

Il ruminait ces pensées depuis le matin, maudissant ce maudit Choixpeau qui donnait une occasion à son père de le brimer un peu. Comme si c'était de sa faute ? 

_Le voilà. Kyle._

_Enfin il daigne descendre de sa tour et venir nous rendre visite._

_Voici qu'il baisse la tête… Aurait-il peur ?_

_Peur de quoi ?_

_Peur de la façon dont les autres le fixent peut-être. Curieuses limaces, toutes étonnées qu'un Malefoy se soit retrouvé à Gryffondor. C'est un déshonneur pour notre famille. J'espère que Kyle en est conscient. Il l'est sûrement. _

_On verra ce que Père en pense. _

_Il relève la tête tiens… _

_Il me cherche je crois._

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Kyle n'essaya pas longtemps de soutenir ce regard impénétrable.

_Il a peur de moi. _

_Oh non ! Il s'assoit à Coté de ce jkmhvquireh(biiiiiiiiiiiip) de Potter et ses amis. Ça, il vaut mieux que Père ne le sache pas. _

_Voilà que cette Sang de Bourbe de Granger l'observe. On dirait qu'elle le dévore des yeux._

Son visage se crispa. Sur son masque d'impassibilité un peu de rage transparu quelques secondes. Il les observait. Ils discutaient avec lui, comme si de rien n'était.

_Comme s'ils parlaient avec Weasley ou Londubat. Mais c'est un Malefoy. Il est au-dessus d'eux. Même s'il est Kyle._

*

Le jeune Malefoy intriguait. C'était sûr.                     

Il intriguait surtout Harry. 

Harry, qui maintes fois avait affronté la douleur, la rage, savait reconnaître ou interpréter un regard. Et si ce jeune garçon avait l'air enjoué, ses yeux trahissaient le fait qu'il en avait déjà trop vu. La souffrance. La rage. Le même genre de regard qu'avait déjà eu Harry. 

Souvent.

Ce jeune garçon était étrangement mûr pour ses onze ans. A moins qu'il n'ait plus. 

C'est l'impression qu'il dégage. 

Hermione le fixe. Elle ne peut détacher son regard du jeune Malefoy. 

Il lève les yeux.

Elle détourne le regard, gênée.

Un sourire intérieur. 

_Serait-ce la jeune Granger dont parle avec mépris mon aîné ? Fille de moldus ?_

_Jolie._

_On dirait bien que je lui plais. Bien, bien, bien…_

Le jeune garçon lui sourit. 

Il semblait différent de Drago. 

Ce sourire transfigurait ce visage si austère dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Ils auraient pu être jumeaux tellement ils se ressemblaient. Kyle aurait très bien pu se faire passer pour Drago, beaucoup n'y auraient vu que du feu. 

_Il m'a souri !!! _

*

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune Potter ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. 

Il observait la jeune Ginny à la dérobée. 

Puis il se mit à chercher Cho Chang du regard. Il ne l'avait pas encore revue. 

La jeune fille était assise à la table de Poursouffle. Le nez dans son assiette, l'air perdu. Comme si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. 

Comme si elle cherchait à effacer quelque souvenir douloureux de sa mémoire. 

La vérité apparut alors à Harry. Elle aimait Cédric. Cédric qui était mort par sa faute. Sa faute à lui. Comment Cho pourrait-elle jamais s'intéresser à lui ? Lui pardonner. 

Il lui fallait être lucide. Il n'avait jamais eu aucune chance de lui plaire. Et n'en aurait sûrement pas plus maintenant.  

Son regard revînt sur la jeune Gryffondor. 

Elle était folle de lui, il le savait.

Mais il ne devait pas baser son choix là-dessus. 

Son regard repartit vers Cho. 

Non, elle ne l'aimerait jamais. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il ne la connaissait pas. Juste son aspect extérieur. Il connaissait bien mieux Ginny. Et si Cho n'avait, comme beaucoup de filles, qu'une enveloppe, et rien à l'intérieur ? 

Encore des doutes.

Il regarda à nouveau Ginny.

Elle était vraiment sublime avec sa nouvelle coiffure, grandie, …

*

Kyle observait ses voisins, tout en discutant avec un jeune rouquin. Les regards étaient gênés. Fuyants. 

_Le rouquin doit être un Weasley. Mon frère et mon père en parlent avec mépris. Tout comme pour cette jeune fille. Granger. C'est qu'ils doivent être sympas._

_Celui-là, avec sa cicatrice, ne peut être que Potter. Harry Potter. Il a l'air d'être un grand rêveur. _

_Il n'a pas l'air aussi nul que le disent les autres. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il regarde ?_

_Oh ! On dirait que notre ami est amoureux. Hé hé… _

Son poing se serra.

_Je pense comme eux. Non ! Je ne veux pas. _

_Je ne suis pas mauvais. Je suis moi. _

_Pas qu'un Malefoy. _

_Pas qu'un nom._

_J'ai ma propre identité. _

_Je veux mon identité. _

Ron observait le poing serré de son nouvel ami. 

Il le serrait tellement fort, qu'il en était blanc. 

_Ils ne me voleront pas ma vie. Même s'ils ont déjà commencé. _

_Même s'ils continuent._

_Je ne peux m'empêcher à ce que je pourrais tirer  de tout ce que je sais. _

_Mais ça serait égoïste. Mauvais. _

_Ne pas profiter des gens._

Des doutes l'assaillaient. 

_Le Choixpeau. S'il m'a envoyé ici, c'est pour une bonne raison. _

_Je dois savoir. _

_Je dois comprendre._

_J'irais voir le Professeur Dumbledore._

Songeur, le jeune garçon ne vit pas son frère approcher de la table en douce. 

« Bouh ! » cria le vilain farceur dans l'oreille de Kyle.

Celui-ci sursauta, ainsi que plusieurs Gryffondors. 

- Drago ! Espèce de hpvuireghnvhpgfvigfdb (biiiiiiiiiiiiiiip) !!!!!!!!

- Salut Kyle !!! Salut les bouseux !!!

- T'es vraiment pire qu'un môme Drago !!!

- Le môme c'est toi oki ? 

- 'Tain toi et tes deux gorilles êtes vraiment pas croyables !!!!!!!!

- Tu peux parler. T'as vu tes fréquentations ?

- Ils sont  bien plus sympas que tes gorilles, et eux ont une cervelle, au moins. Chose dont  tu ne peux pas te vanter.

Le jeune garçon se leva, s'empara de quelques tartines, et fila vers la tour de Gryffondor. 

- Tss ! Minable. Il va bien avec vous autres – ajouta t'il en regardant les trois amis.

Et, sans doutes dépité par le comportement de son frère, il s'éloigna, sans même embêter plus Harry et ses amis, ses bêtes noires. 

*

_Ce qu'il m'énerve !!!_

_Je le hais._

_Il a beau être mon frère, il me dégoûte. _

_Traîner avec Potter, Granger et Weasley !!! Non mais quelle idée !!!!!!!!!!_

_Je ne peux le supporter._

_Quand Père le saura !_

_Et il le saura forcément. Et si ce n'est pas par moi, il me punira._

_Il faut que je lui dise, je n'ai pas le choix. _

_Je préfère qu'il se prenne les coups._

_*_

_Ce qu'il m'énerve !!!_

_Je le hais._

_Il a beau être mon frère, il me dégôute. _

_Et je sais qu'il racontera tout à notre père. _

_Je dois avouer que je ne le comprends pas. _

_C'est mon frère et il me haït._

_C'est mon frère, mon jumeau._

La vie a ses raisons, qui font de nous des gens … différents. 

**_= Enfin la suite lol… Enfin, 4 reviews pour 7 chapitres, ce que c'est encourageant :D_**


	9. Animagus Surprise

**_Toujours l'eternelle flemme de repondre a vos reviews…_**

****

**_Merci de m'en laisser ….._**

****

****

**_*¤*_**

****

****

IX/ Animagus Surprise

La scène entre les deux frères avait étonné Harry et ses amis. L'un à coté de l'autre, ils semblaient si … identiques. Leur différence d'âge ne se voyait guère.  

Les deux frères avaient l'air de se haïr cordialement. 

Hermione, rêveuse, avait encore la voix de Kyle, qu'elle venait d'entendre pour la première fois ce matin, qui lui trottait dans la tête. Cette voix qui n'était ni la même, ni une autre que celle de Drago. 

Ron, spectateur du trouble de ses amis, ne savait que penser. 

Pourquoi, s'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, ne lui disaient-ils pas ? Il est leur ami, il a le droit de savoir. Mais lui allait encore se retrouver seul. 

Il en avait l'habitude.

*

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, Dumbledore essayait de capter, ultra discrètement bien entendu, l'attention des trois jeunes amis. 

Ron finit par voir ses signes.

Ils devaient le rejoindre à la salle d'entraînement. 

*

- Et nos cours ?

- Je crois que Dumbledore est la meilleure des excuses que l'on puisse avoir pour ne pas aller en défense contre les forces du mal. 

- C'est sûr. A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il veut nous montrer ? 

- Je ne sais pas. Nous verrons bien. On arrive justement. 

Une fois en haut des escaliers, ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir interdit. 

Dumbledore les y attendait, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'entraînement, puis, à l'intérieur de la pièce, une porte dérobée. 

Les trois jeunes gens pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce, et y virent les deux personnes qu'ils s'attendaient le moins à voir : Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black. 

Harry se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce et se jeta au cou de son parrain. Surpris par l'impact, celui-ci tomba et les éclats de rires fusèrent de toutes parts. 

- Harry !  Voyons !!!

- Je suis trop content que tu sois là !!!!

- On dirait que tu ne m'as pas vu depuis des années. On s'est quittés il y a quoi ? Une semaine ? 

- Mais là-bas, on n'a presque pas eu le temps de se voir !!! 

Le regard amusé, Dumbledore toussota.

- Bon, les enfants, nous avons du pain sur la planche… 

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, qui tentait désespérément de réprimer un fou rire. 

- Vous avez raison, professeur – dit Sirius en se levant et en époussetant sa robe de sorcier. Nous devrions êtres bien plus sérieux.

- Je suis désolé -  murmura Harry. Professeur Lupin, comment allez-vous ?

- A merveille – répondit celui-ci. 

Dix minutes passèrent ainsi, en discussions diverses, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore puisse reprendre la parole.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais ces jeunes gens ne sont là que le temps que dure leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, soit deux heures en tout. Il nous faut encore leur expliquer ce qui les attend ici, et si nous en avons le temps, commencer un peu d'entraînement.

- Bien sûr professeur – répondirent Sirius et Lupin.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous attend Professeur ? demanda Hermione.

- Voici : Vous allez apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges, bien entendu, mais avant cela vous allez devoir effectuer des transes pour comprendre certains de vos nouveaux dons en rapport avec vos conditions d'Héritiers de Gryffondor. Je vais quitter la salle d'ici quelques minutes, et vous entamerez une transe sous la surveillance de Sirius et de Rémus. Cette transe particulière devrait vous aider à plonger au fond de vous, et découvrir en quel animal il vous sera possible de vous changer. Voilà.

Le professeur parti, les trois jeunes Gryffondor s'assirent en triangle sur le sol de la salle d'entraînement. Puis, selon les instructions des deux adultes, ils firent le vide en eux. Ne penser à rien est un exercice difficile. 

Puis, se concentrer sur leur ancêtre commun. Godric Gryffondor.

Soudain se mirent à défiler devant leurs yeux tous les animagi de leur ancêtre. 

Chacun vit s'accélérer les images, jusqu'à former un tourbillon de couleurs diverses. 

Et, soudain, une image s'arrêta devant leurs yeux. 

Puis, cette image gravée dans leur mémoire, il se réveillèrent, juste à temps pour entendre la sonnerie de la fin du cours.

- Vous ne parlerez de votre animagus qu'à Dumbledore.  Filez vite à votre cours.

*

Cours de potions. 

Le premier qu'ils ont avec leur nouveau professeur, Mrs Figg. Leur premier cours de potions sans Rogue.

- Bonjour. Je suis Mrs Figg, votre nouveau professeur de potions. 

Les élèves, l'ayant bien sûr vue à la cérémonie de la répartition, levèrent la tête, se demandant quelle sorte de potions ils allaient étudier avec elle. Et si, bien sûr, les cours auront une atmosphère plus détendue. 

- Ce mois-ci, ou peut-être plus longtemps suivant comment vous avancerez, nous étudierons quelques baumes qui peuvent être utiles, pour soigner les blessures superficielles, pour apaiser ou destresser, … Des petits baumes bien utiles pour résumer.  Des questions ?

- Pourquoi des baumes ?

- Pour changer des potions, Miss Granger. De plus, c'est au programme, et c'est utile. 

Les Serpentard, encore avec les Gryffondor pour ce cours, se regardaient. Peut-être cherchaient-ils déjà un moyen d'éprouver le caractère de leur professeur. 

- Bien. Nous allons préparer un baume de soins pour les coups. Si vous préférez, un baume qui pourra effacer les traces de bleus, coups, morsures… toute plaie fermée. 

Les plumes commencèrent à gratter le papier. 

- Prenez des yeux de scarabées, que vous pilerez. De l'aconit, que vous hacherez. Quelques écailles de serpent, un tout petit peu de bile de tatou et de poudre de corne de licorne adulte que vous mélangerez ensemble.  Puis, vous ajouterez l'aconit et les yeux de scarabées à ce mélange. Et à nouveau quelques gouttes de bile de tatou. Puis, vous ajouterez cinq millilitres de lait de chamelle du Sahara. Normalement, il ne vous restera plus qu'à ajouter quelques gouttes d'extrait de lavande afin de terminer votre baume. A vos mortiers !!!

C'était assez facile, il suffisait de suivre les instructions. Mais le regard que leur lançait habituellement Rogue les déstabilisait et souvent les déconcentrait, leur faisant commettre de nombreuses erreurs. Même Neville n'eut presque pas besoin de l'aide de Hermione. 

Ce fut un cours agréable, et le baume fut utilisé tout de suite par plusieurs élèves. 

Hermione versa discrètement le sien dans une petite boite de verre, et la glissa dans la poche de sa robe. Seul Ron la vit agir, Harry étant préoccupé. 

A la fin du cours, après que la cloche eut sonné, tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le souper. 

Puis  Ron et Harry se hâtèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore, Hermione leur ayant demandé de ne pas l'attendre.

*

Hermione était partie à la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois en haut, elle chercha quelqu'un du regard. Un sourire illumina son regard, la personne qu'elle cherchait était bien là. 

Elle se dirigea vers le jeune garçon aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils en paraissaient blancs. 

- Salut Kyle.

- Salut Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? 

- Je t'ai apporté ça – lui dit-elle en lui tendant sa boîte en verre.

- Qu'est-ce que ?

- C'est pour faire disparaître les traces de coups, les bleus. Les marques quoi. 

- Comment ? Comment sais-tu que ? 

- C'est simple. Quelle autre raison aurai-tu de dissimuler jusqu'à tes mains ? Je me suis dit que je pouvais me tromper, et que ce baume pourrait toujours t'être utile… Voilà. C'est un cadeau, garde-le. On m'attend dans le bureau de Dumbledore. 

Hermione fila avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter un mot.

*

- Alors, Sirius et Rémus m'ont dit que vous aviez vu vos animagi respectifs, mais que vous n'en parleriez qu'avec moi. 

- C'est ce qu'ils nous ont dit de faire, oui. 

- D'accord. Où est Miss Granger ? 

- Elle avait à faire, elle a dit qu'elle arrivait tout de suite. 

- Bien. Nous allons l'attendre alors. 

Quelques minutes passèrent, et enfin, Hermione entra dans la pièce.

- Bien. Miss Granger puisque vous êtes arrivée, nous allons pouvoir parler de votre séance de méditation de tout à l'heure. Qu'avez vous vu ?

- D'abord le vide, le noir complet

- Puis Godric Gryffondor est apparu

- Entouré de tous ses animagi.

- Puis les animagi se sont mis à tourner

- Au bout d'un moment on ne voyait plus qu'un tourbillon de couleurs. 

- Puis tout c'est arrêté, sur l'image de notre animagi.

Ils s'étaient inconsciemment coupés les uns les autres, et avaient complété leurs phrases le plus naturellement du monde. 

- Et sur quelles images se sont arrêtés vos esprits ?

- Sur un Phœnix ! – répondirent en chœur les tris jeunes gens.

- Intéressant… fut la seule chose que dit Dumbledore à cet instant. 

Il prit alors un air songeur. 

- Jamais, de mémoire d'homme, je n'ai entendu parler que des personnes – aussi proches soient-elles – effectuant une transe telle que la votre aient eu le même animagus. Je crois que c'est une première. 

- Et c'est mauvais ?

- Je ne pense pas. Cela peut vouloir dire que vous êtes, comme disent les moldus, sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je veux dire que vous êtes en bon chemin pour la suite des évènements. 

- La suite …

- …des évènements ? 

- Oui. Car pour vaincre Voldemort, il vous faudra unir vos forces en parfaite harmonie. Etre synchrones. Et si j'interprète correctement cette vision, vous êtes en bonne voie. Maintenant, c'est à vous d'agir. De vous concentrer sur cette image pour pouvoir vous transformer. Si vous avez les mêmes dons que Godric, il vous faudra peu de temps pour y arriver. Quelques semaines. Tout comme James Potter.

- Mais Sirius a dit qu'il leur avait fallu des années…

- En effet. Mais ton père y est arrivé presque tout de suite et n'en a rien dit  pour ne pas attrister ses amis, qui eux n'y arrivaient pas. 

- Donc, quelques semaines nous suffiraient ? Et on pourrait se changer en phœnix ? 

- Oui. Mes jeunes amis, vous devriez rentrer à votre salle commune à présent. Il se fait tard, vos préfets vont se demander où vous étiez passés. 

- Bien professeur. 

- Bonne nuit professeur.

- Bonne nuit les enfants.

*

Ils arrivèrent dans leur salle commune sans encombres. 

Kyle les attendait.

Il attendait Hermione.

Les deux garçons partirent dans leur dortoir. 

- Que me veux-tu Kyle ?

- Te remercier. Tout à l'heure je n'y ai même pas songé. Merci pour ton baume. Merci.

- De rien. J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin. Plus que moi en tout cas. Et puis, moi j'ai la formule, pas toi. 

- Merci quand même. Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que l'on serait sympa avec moi ici, à cause de ma famille. 

- Si le Choixpeau a décidé de t'envoyer ici, ce n'est pas pour rien. Il a ses raisons. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Tu sais qu'il n'a même pas attendu d'être posé sur la tête de ton frère pour dire Serpentard. 

- Je l'ai entendu dire, oui. C'est parce que… Lui a choisi de ressembler à notre père. Mais je ne suis pas comme lui. Pas comme eux. Je veux faire ma propre vie. C'est pour ça que…

- Que ? Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

- Ce… Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, c'est que je ne sais pas si je le peux. 

- Si tu as besoin de parler, sache que je serai là pour écouter.

Elle prit un siège à coté de lui, et s'installa en attendant qu'il parle. 

- C'est pour ça que notre père a caché mon existence le plus possible. Je n'ai pas onze ans. J'ai plus. J'ai le même âge que Drago. Nous sommes jumeaux. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé pour le certificat de naissance. Il a réussit à faire disparaître les quatre premières années de ma vie. Il a des amis très haut placés. Je ne sais rien à propos de cela. Je sais qu'il s'est formidablement débrouillé. Et que j'ai vécu des jours horribles. Et qu'ils ne sont pas terminés. A cause de mon envoi à Gryffondor, et de…

Il devint soudain aussi rouge qu'une tomate. 

- De ? 

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je ne peux pas. 

- Si tu ne peux pas, je ne t'obligerai pas. Quand tu estimeras que le moment sera venu, tu me le diras. D'accord ?

- Euh… Oui. Dis, Hermione, tu n'en parle à personne, hein ?

- De quoi ?

- Pour mon frère et moi. 

- Bien sûr. Tu en parleras le jour où tu le voudras. Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire.

- Pas même à Ron et Harry ?

- Pas même à eux. Pas si tu ne veux pas. 

- Merci. 

- Mais c'est normal.

- Je veux dire, merci d'être là. Tu es la première qui me parle comme à moi, et non à un Malefoy. C'est important pour moi. Merci.

- Arrête, tu vas finir par m'embarrasser. Écoute, je pense qu'ils seront d'accord, …

- Qui ?

- Je pense que Ron et Harry seront d'accord. Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux. Au moins jusqu'à ce que les autres t'acceptent, et plus bien entendu. Il n'y aura pas de problèmes.  
Et s'ils ne veulent pas, ils auront à faire à moi.

- Merci beaucoup Hermione. 

- Bonne nuit Kyle.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

*

Troublée par la conversation, la jeune fille regagna son dortoir.

Dans cette vie, les surprises sont partout. 

****


	10. Révélations

**_RAR = _**

****

**_Celinette_****_ = Merci ma Linnie !!!!  En fait, techniquement, c'est ma 2eme fan fic celle-ci ^^  A ton avis, j'ai progressé ou pas ?_**

****

**_Rien ke pr toi, le chapitre suivant ^^_**

****

****

**_*¤*_**

****

****

**X/ Révélations**

Quelques semaines passèrent ainsi, pour les trois jeunes gens, entre entraînements, cours et doutes.

Ron avait l'impression d'être tenu à l'écart de la vie des trois autres, mais en y réfléchissant bien, il se dit que ce n'était pas possible. Tous les trois, Harry, Hermione et Kyle, avaient de courts moments d'absence. « Me mettraient-ils à l'écart ? » 

A moins qu'ils ne soient amoureux, chacun de quelqu'un. 

*

- Harry ?

- Mmmmmmm

- HARRY !!!

- Euh quoi ? Ah c'est toi Ron ? 

- Tu étais encore dans les nuages Harry. 

- Ah ? Désolé. Vraiment désolé. 

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a ? Tu penses à Cho ?

- Euh, nan. J'ai compris que ce serait impossible entre nous deux. Elle aime Cédric. 

- Mais il est mort !

- Oui. De ma faute en plus. Alors, Cho… Ce n'est même plus la peine d'y penser. Elle ne m'aimera jamais.

- Alors ? Qui ? Qui aimes-tu Harry ? Tu peux me le dire à moi. Je suis ton meilleur ami non ? Hermione aussi est amoureuse. Mais je ne sais pas de qui.

- Comment sais-tu qu'elle ou moi sommes amoureux ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je le sens, c'est comme ça. Kyle aussi est amoureux.

- Et toi ?

- Moi non. Mais je te demande de qui tu l'es Harry.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux de Ginny.

- GINNY !?!?!?!?

- Chuut !!!!!!! Elle pourrait t'entendre. 

Ils se trouvaient dans un coin de la salle commune. De l'autre côté, Hermione discutait avec Kyle, leur nouvel ami. Ginny discutait avec une jeune fille de sa classe. 

- GINNY !?!?!?!?

- Oui ! Ginny. Tu as très bien entendu… 

- Mais c'est… C'est Ginny… 

- Bien sûr, pour toi elle n'est que ta petite sœur, mais elle a grandi Ron. Et, euh, voilà quoi.   
Mais ça ne me dit pas comment tu fais pour deviner ce genre de choses. 

- Je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça. 

- Et tu es sûr que Hermione est amoureuse ? Et Kyle aussi ? 

- Si je suivais ce que me dicte mon instinct, Harry, je dirais même qu'ils le sont l'un de l'autre. 

- Hermione et Kyle ? J'en connais qui seraient ravis…

- Et moi donc…

*

- Le baume a été efficace ?

- Très. Je.. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. 

- Ce n'est rien je t'ai déjà dit. S'il t'en faut plus n'hésite pas. Ou même, si tu veux, je t'apprendrai à le faire. 

- Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? 

- Bien sûr. 

- En quelques semaines des années de marques s'effacent. C'est impensable… Je pensais que j'aurais ces marques toute ma vie. 

- Il n'y a presque rien que la magie ne peut réparer ou changer.

- Presque rien. Hermione, il faut que je te parle…

*

Hermione était assise en tailleur sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide. Ginny entra, elle dormait dans la même chambre. Elle aussi s'assit sur son lit, et exactement comme Hermione, se mit à fixer le vide. 

Elles restaient là, silencieuses. Songeuses. 

Puis, deux longs soupirs se firent entendre. Elles s'aperçurent alors qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Qu'elles étaient deux. 

- Salut Hermione.

- Salut Ginny. Ça va ?

- Oui. Je réfléchissais. Et toi ?

- Pareil.

Un silence gêné s'installa. 

- On vient de me dire une chose incroyable. Quelqu'un qui a entendu une conversation me concernant, et qui me l'a répétée. Et je ne m'en remet pas.

- Moi c'est quelqu'un qui m'a avoué quelque chose de … à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. 

- C'est Neville. Tu sais qu'il m'aime bien. Et bien il a entendu Harry et Ron parler de moi.   
Il a entendu Harry dire à Ron qu'il m'aimait. Je n'en reviens pas. J'espère que Neville n'a pas inventé. Et en même temps, j'ai peur que ce soit vrai. Et toi Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? 

- Kyle.

- Kyle Malefoy ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

- Non Ginny. Il… Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. 

- Un Malefoy qui aime quelqu'un ?

- Justement Ginny. Il n'est pas comme les autres de sa famille. N'oublie pas qu'il est un Gryffondor. Il n'est pas arrivé dans cette maison par hasard. Et pour toi. Tu l'aimes Harry ?

- Je crois. Et toi ? Tu aimes Kyle ?

- Je crois. Non, j'en suis sûre. 

- Tu crois qu'ils sont sérieux ? 

- Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Mais toi, tu n'es censée être au courant de rien. Je dois donner une réponse à Kyle sous peu, si je ne veux pas le perdre. Et je ne le veux pas. 

- Et moi ? Que suis-je censée faire ?

- Attendre, Ginny. Attendre. Il n'y a que ça à faire dans ton cas. Attendre qu'il se décide à te parler. S'il vient seulement d'en parler à Ron, il te faudra peut-être de la patience. 

- J'attends depuis trois ans. 

- Mais lui ne s'en rend compte que maintenant. Laisse-lui le temps. Et puis, avec Tu-sais-Qui qui est revenu, il ne voudra peut-être pas risquer qu'il te fasse souffrir pour l'atteindre. 

- Je comprends. J'attendrai. Je ne lui dirai rien. Mais ce sera dur. 

- Je parlerai à Kyle demain.

*

Mais le lendemain, on ne vit pas Kyle. 

La rumeur courait qu'il était à l'infirmerie. 

Hermione alla le voir. 

Il dormait. 

Elle y retourna régulièrement durant les jours qui suivirent. 

Le troisième jour, il était réveillé. 

- Hermione !!! Comme je suis content de te voir !!!

- Et moi de t'entendre !!! Que s'est-il passé ? 

- Je t'avais dit que Drago était chargé par notre père de me surveiller. Il lui a écrit ma répartition à Gryffondor, que je liais d'amitié avec toi et tes amis, … Mon père n'a pas aimé. Il m'a fait venir à Pré-Au-Lard, sous un faux prétexte, et m'a jeté des sorts pour remplacer les coups. C'est pire que les coups de ceinture. Et puis il m'a expliqué que ma conduite était intolérable. Que je ne devais plus vous voir !

- Pourquoi a-t'il fait ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Drago ne lui a pas écrit tout de suite, et il n'a pas pu venir avant « me remettre les idées en place », pour le citer. 

- Il n'a pas dit ça ?

- Si. Il a même dit bien pire. Des choses que je n'oserai répéter. 

- Dis-moi, Kyle. Cela t'a-t(il fait changer de point de vue sur certaines choses ?

- Non. Au contraire. D'ailleurs je ne peux changer ce que je ressens. Ni ce que je ressens pour eux, ni ce que je ressens pour toi. Hermione, personne ne doit savoir.

- Ne doit savoir quoi ?

- Pour mon père. Qu'il est venu. Ni ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Il paiera quand le moment sera venu. Mais même si c'est un monstre, il reste mon père. 

- Il paiera en temps et en heure. Oui. Il le faut. Écoutes, il faut que tu te reposes. Mme Pomfresh va bien te soigner. 

- Hermione ?

- Oui ? 

- Ne pars pas s'il te plaît. Tu ne m'as pas dit, ce que toi tu ressentais. Je veux savoir. 

- Tu veux ? Maintenant ? 

- S'il te plaît. Même si c'est non, que tu sois là m'aidera à guérir. 

- Je vais te répondre maintenant, puisque tu le veux. Je t'aime.

*

Kyle est à présent sorti de l'infirmerie. 

Et dès le lendemain matin, il est entré main dans la main avec Hermione dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. 

Drago, qui les vit entrer, pâlit. 

Ses pensées à ce moment là étaient faciles à deviner. « Quand Père va savoir ça… » 

Quelques Serpentards eurent l'air scandalisé. 

Autour des autres tables, des sourires apparurent. Des applaudissements fusèrent. 

Drago serrait les dents, comme en proie à un conflit intérieur. 

_Je dois le dire à Père. Mais ce qu'il lui a fait la dernière fois… C'est mon frère, mon jumeau. Mais si je ne le lui dis pas, c'est moi qui prendrai. Mais ça serait plus juste. C'est toujours lui qui prend. Mais il a l'habitude. Il est bien plus fort que moi. Il survivra._

_Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Pas une fois de plus._

_Je ne le dirai pas. J'assumerai ce choix._

Il leva les yeux vers son frère. 

_Il a l'air heureux d'être avec elle. Même si je ne peux pas supporter cette pimbêche de Granger, il faut qu'il soit heureux de temps en temps. Je lui ai assez causé de malheurs. _

Kyle croisa le regard de son frère, et spontanément lui sourit. 

A son grand étonnement, Drago lui rendit son sourire. Un sourire complice, un sourire de frères, comme Kyle en avait vu entre George et Fred Weasley. A ce moment là, il cru comprendre que Drago avait choisi de ne pas écrire à leur père pour lui annoncer qu'il sortait avec Hermione. Et il lui en était reconnaissant. 

Harry et Ron se regardèrent avec un sourire. Ce que Ron avait dit était vrai. 

- Mon cher Ron, je crois que tu as un don de divination.

- Mon dieu épargne moi ça !! Je ne veux pas ressembler au professeur Trelawney !!!! 

- Tu pourrais ressembler au professeur Dumbledore… Lui aussi pressent ce genre de choses parfois. Tu le sais. 

- Ça pourrait être intéressant. Non ? Tu t'imagines, vivre aussi vieux ?

- Ça te tente Ron ?

- Je ne sais pas. De toute façon, un truc aussi chouette, c'est pas à moi que ça arriverait. 

Harry sentit de l'amertume dans la voix de son ami. Il se remémora les évènements de l'année précédente. 

- Mais si, cela pourrait parfaitement t'arriver. 

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Je vais te dire quelque chose. Si on vient me proposer de vivre aussi vieux que Dumbledore, je leur dis d'aller te voir… D'accord ?

- T'es trop sympa Harry….

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. 

Hermione et Kyle, en grande discussion, se tournèrent vers eux avec un regard interrogateur. 

D'un clin d'œil complice venant de leurs deux amis, ils comprirent qu'ils se racontaient des bêtises, et rirent aussi. 

Dumbledore, le sourire aux lèvres, assistait à la scène de loin, et avait compris, malgré la distance, de quoi il s'agissait. 

Son successeur voyait ses dons se développer. Il n'allait pas trop devoir tarder à lui parler, à lui expliquer. 

Lui expliquer ce qui l'attend. 

Qu'il est destiné à devenir le plus grand garant du bien sur cette terre. Un des plus grands sorciers du monde. 

Celui que l'on nomme le « Gardien » dans toutes sortes de légendes, sans savoir si son existence est réelle ou non. 

_Son heure arrive. Il sera peut-être même un des plus puissants gardiens, après Merlin. Il sera sans doutes plus puissant que moi. _

_Le bien sera en de bonnes mains avec lui._

* 

La cloche sonna le début des cours de l'après-midi. 

Chacun avait gardé ses secrets. 

Hermione n'avait pas parlé à Harry et Ron du père de Kyle. 

Ginny n'avait pas adressé la parole à Harry. 

Dumbledore n'avait encore rien dit à son successeur. 

Drago n'avait pas envoyé de hibou à son père. 

Hermione n'avait pas dévoilé l'âge réel de Kyle. 

Ron ne parlait de son « don » qu'à Harry, et ne disait rien à propos de Ginny.

Dans cette vie, seuls les vrais amis savent taire ce qu'on leur confie. 

****


	11. Progrès

**XI/ Progrès **

Voldemort ne s'était toujours pas manifesté.

La vie était étrangement calme. 

Avait-il démasqué son espion ?

Le ministère avait-il trouvé qui renseignait Voldemort ?

La semaine précédente, Harry s'était décidé à parler à Ginny. Depuis, elle était radieuse.

  
Kyle était allé parler à Dumbledore du choix du Choixpeau. 

Il lui avait dit que le Choixpeau faisait toujours le choix qui correspondait le mieux à la personne qu'il sondait. 

*

Nos trois jeunes Héritiers développaient leurs dons divers. Mais ils différaient. 

Harry semblait intégrer tout ce qu'on lui apprenait avec aisance, tout comme Hermione, même si celle-ci excellait plus dans les métamorphoses et potions. Ron, quant à lui, semblait se révéler de plus en plus doué pour la divination. 

Harry excellait dans les duels, les sortilèges à utiliser lui venaient à l'esprit instinctivement. Il s'aidait également beaucoup du cadeau de Hermione, pour ses seize ans. 

Les métamorphoses et potions de Hermione impressionnaient les professeurs.

Ron, mis à part ses dons pour la divination, était assez doué pour les enchantements. 

Ils arrivaient à se métamorphoser partiellement en animagus, mais le reste suivait.

Ils n'émettaient plus un simple halo de lumière dans leur sommeil, mais une véritable lueur claire comme le jour, et à volonté. 

Bien sûr, ni Ginny, ni Kyle n'étaient au courant de ces séances d'entraînement. 

Mais ce soir là était spécial. Pour Dumbledore, et un des trois jeunes Gryffondor. 

Dumbledore le convoqua dans son bureau, et lui remit un petit livre bleu, fin, intitulé « Ces Gardiens qui nous veillent » et lui recommanda de le lire, puis de revenir le voir quand il aurait fini sa lecture. 

*

Dans la Grande Salle : 

- Ginny ?

- Oui Ron ?

- Ça marche bien avec Harry ? 

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis ton frère, et que je m'inquiète pour toi. Si jamais ça ne va pas, tu viens me le dire, hein ? T'oublies pas ???

- Bien sûr que non grand frère…

- Hé !!!!!!!! C'est notre petit Ronny qui joue les mamans poule !!!!!!!!!

- Fred, c'est pas drôle. 

- Bien dit mon cher ami. Fred, venez, nous avons fort à faire.

- Entendu George mon ami. 

- Vous êtes incorrigibles.

- Indécrottables tu veux dire !!!!

- Mais c'est le Sieur Harry…. Votre Majesté….

- Arrêtez les jumeaux ce n'est pas drôle. 

- Si. C'est pour cela que nous sommes là. Au fait, quelqu'un veut un jus de citrouille ???

- Euh… Vous avez mis quoi dedans ? 

- Rien :roll: 

Leur air innocent ne trompa personne. Et personne ne but de jus de citrouille, hormis Neville, qui arriva après ce joyeux intermède. 

Aussitôt, les jumeaux s'éloignèrent en sifflotant, alors que Neville avait une citrouille à la place de la tête… Puis, après un long sifflement désagréable, sa tête redevint normale.

Toute la grande salle était hilare, à part Neville qui n'avait pas encore compris ce qui venait de lui arriver. 

- On avait bien raison de se méfier. Votre mère ne dit plus rien ?

- Euh… Elle à découvert qu'ils continuaient, mais ils lui ont offert un truc superbe, dont elle avait envie depuis longtemps, en disant que c'était leurs « travaux » qui l'avaient financé, et elle a été épatée. Ils m'ont offert une nouvelle robe de soirée en plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. 

- Ils doivent bien avoir une raison. Ça va ma Ginny chérie ?

- Oui Harry. Encore mieux depuis que tu es là. Tu as vu Hermione et Kyle ? 

- Euh… Ils sont occupés… 

- Ah oui ? Euh… Bien… Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? 

- Un livre. 

- Ha Ha. Je vois bien que c'est un livre !!! Gros malin !!! 

- C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a prêté. Je dois le lire pour lui. Il doit avoir une idée derrière la tête. 

- Ça raconte quoi ?

- Une légende à propos d'un gardien du bien sur terre. C'est très intéressant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est à moi qu'il l'a prêté, mais j'aime l'histoire. J'aimerais être un de ces gardiens. Ils vivent vieux, ont plein de pouvoirs… 

- Si tu veux en savoir plus, je te prêterai le livre que m'a offert Mione. Il a plein de réponses. Tiens, en parlant d'elle…

Hermione et Kyle venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune. Main dans la main, comme d'habitude. Drago leva les yeux, et sourit intérieurement. 

Même si c'était dur pour lui d'accepter que son frère sorte avec une sang de bourbe, il aimait le voir un peu heureux. Et inconsciemment, il priait intérieurement pour que leur père ne le sache jamais. Dans leur intérêt à tous les deux. 

- J'ai fini mon livre. Va falloir que j'aille voir Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il me l'a demandé… 

- C'est sûr, c'est une bonne raison. 

*

Après les cours, Ron grimpa jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. 

Il prononça le mot de passe que lui avait donné le directeur la veille, monta les marches, et arriva devant la porte de chêne. 

Il frappa, et entra à la réponse du directeur.

- Toc toc !!

- Entrez ! 

- C'est moi Professeur Dumbledore. Je viens vous ramener votre livre.

- Entre veux-tu ? Assieds-toi, on va en discuter.

*

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard : 

Un hibou grand duc arrive et vole vers Drago. Il dépose une enveloppe rouge devant lui. Celui-ci la saisit, et file se cacher dans la salle de bain. 

C'est le moment que choisi la beuglante pour exploser. 

« ESPECE DE FIENTE DE DRAGON POURQUOI NE M'AS-TU PAS AVERTI POUR TON FRERE ET GRANGER ! TU MÉRITERAIS QUE JE TE FASSE SUBIR LA MÊME CHOSE QU'A KYLE !!! ARRANGE TOI POUR QUE CA S'ARRÊTE ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !!! SINON JE TE PRÉVIENS, TU TROUVERAS LE SORT DE KYLE TRES DOUX EN COMPARAISON AU TIENS. JE TE GARANTIS QUE CA NE SE PASSERA PAS COMME CA !!! »

Il allait devoir assumer les conséquences de son choix. Protéger son frère, au péril de sa santé, voire de sa vie. Ou alors se comporter en lâche, et rendre une fois de plus son frère malheureux.

Heureusement qu'il avait eu le temps de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains : ainsi, personne ne saura ce qui lui était reproché. 

Il repartit dans la salle commune, après s'être débarrassé des restes de la beuglante. 

Il évita les regards de ses camarades, se demandant qui avait bien pu parler.

*

En grande discussion, Kyle et Hermione ne virent pas Ron rentrer dans la salle commune. Mais Harry, qui était pourtant très occupé avec Ginny, le vit entrer, et sa mine l'inquiéta. Ron avait l'air perdu. Comme s'il avait perdu tous ceux à qui il tenait. Ou comme s'il avait appris que tout ce en quoi il croyait était faux. 

Le regard vide, il hâta le pas vers son dortoir, grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, et se jeta sur son lit. 

- Excuse-moi Ginny, je vais voir comment va Ron.

- D'accord.

Harry monta à leur dortoir. 

- Ca va Ron ?

- Mwé. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? 

- Dumbledore vient de m'annoncer mon avenir.

- Ça a l'air de te charmer !!!

- Oui. Maintenant que je sais à quoi je suis destiné. Mais je dois avouer que je m'en doutais. Après ce qu'il m'a fait lire. 

- Veux-tu me dire… ?

- Minute papillon !!! J'y viens !!! Il m'a dit qu'il était l'actuel Gardien des forces du bien, et que son heure allait venir, car son successeur, ou remplaçant, allait bientôt être prêt à prendre la relève. Moi.

- Toi ?

- Moi.

- Ça alors !!!!!!! Dumbledore le Gardien !?! Toi le prochain !?! Arf… C'est pas croyable...

- Qu'est-ce qui est pas croyable ? Que pour une fois c'est moi qui ai les honneurs ?

- Non Ron, c'est pas ça. Je voulais dire que personne ne se doutait pour Dumbledore. Et c'est bien que ce soit toi son successeur, tu le souhaitais. Franchement, moi je n'aurais pas aimé. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaiterais avoir comme vie. Je suis ravi que ça t'arrive à toi. 

- Merci. Harry, tu es vraiment un ami. Mais je te jure, ça fait quand même peur. Arf ! Tu m'imagines avec une longue barbe blanche comme celle de Dumbledore ?

Ils rirent de très bon cœur. 

*

- QUOI ???????

- Tu as bien entendu Hermione. 

- C'est pas croyable !!!!!!!!!

- J'ai dit la même chose. 

- De quoi ?

- Ben, que c'était pas croyable !!!

- Ah bon. Et Ron, il en pense quoi ? 

- Dumbledore lui avait prêté un livre à ce sujet, et il avait dit qu'il aimerait être Gardien. Maintenant qu'il sait qu'il le sera, il l'accepte. 

- De toute façon, il n'a pas le choix. Si ? 

- Non. C'est son destin. 

- Ce qui doit l'embêter, c'est le fait que le choix ai déjà été fait pour lui.

- Je sais.

*

De nouveau dans la salle du couloir interdit, avec Sirius et le professeur Lupin, les trois jeunes Gryffondor s'entraînent. Encore et encore. 

Ron avait quelques entraînements supplémentaires avec Dumbledore. 

Les progrès étaient visibles. Leur transformation en animagus était de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus complète. 

Ils étaient loin des quelques plumes qu'ils faisaient apparaître au début. 

Et surtout, les dons qui leurs étaient propres commençaient à apparaître. 

*

La moitié de l'année scolaire passa ainsi, entre solitudes, romances, entraînements de plus en plus durs, cours, infirmerie, quidditch. 

Solitudes, car dans tous les couples il y a des hauts et des bas, et bien sûr, il y a Ron, solitaire. 

Romances, car les amoureux étaient au mieux.

Entraînements plus rudes, car Rogue n'était pas très indulgent avec les jeunes gens.

Cours, parce qu'il fallait bien aller suivre les cours pour obtenir leurs BUSES. 

Infirmerie, car les matches de Quidditch ne se faisaient pas sans mal, et Lucius Malefoy était repassé par Pré-au-lard. 

Quidditch, car bien entendu les matches de Quidditch avaient lieu. D'abord Gryffondor – Serpentard, puis Serpentard – Poursouffle. Gryffondor avait gagné le premier, et Serpentard le second. 

*

Dumbledore passait beaucoup de temps avec Ron. 

Et le groupe de cinq amis – Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Kyle – allait régulièrement voir Hagrid.

Et c'est lors d'une de ces visites, que d'un coup Ron pâlit, se figea, alors que Harry grimaçait de douleur, la main sur le front.

« Ils arrivent. »

Dans cette vie, les obstacles ne sont abattus que le jour où l'on les détruit.


	12. L'attaque

Kikoo Celinette )

*¤*

**XII/ L'attaque**

- Ils arrivent ! 

- Quoi ? Qui arrive ? – demanda Hermione, inquiète.

- EUX.

- Il faut prévenir Dumbledore.

- Il le sait.

- Arf. C'est vrai. Si tu le sais, il le sait. Pratique quand même !!!

- Toi aussi tu as un bon système d'alarme avec ta cicatrice. Bon, filons à Poudlard.

- Au revoir Hagrid. A la prochaine !!!

- Oui, s'il y'en a une.

L'échange certes rapide entre Harry et Ron avait laissé Kyle, Ginny et Hagrid particulièrement perplexes, plus encore que Hermione. 

Tous les trois coururent vers le bureau de Dumbledore, suivis le plus près possible par Kyle, Hagrid et Ginny. (Oula y nous refont le marathon !!!)

- Professeur !!!

- Oui. Ils arrivent. Appelez les fantômes du château, qu'ils avertissent tout le monde et les évacuent par les passages secrets intérieurs, vers les salles de sauvegarde des âmes. Vite !!

- Ils seront là d'ici …

- …10 minutes. 

*

Les cris fusaient de tous cotés. Un vent de panique soufflait sur Poudlard. 

Les élèves couraient dans tous les sens, certains hurlaient même. Mais tous furent cachés avant qu'ILS arrivent. 

ILS, c'est une vision de cauchemar. 

Le ciel s'obscurcit brutalement au bout des dix minutes. Comme lors d'une éclipse. 

Mais cela n'avait rien de naturel. 

De gros nuages noirs et rouges apparurent, cachant le soleil, et projetant une lumière faible, mais suffisante. 

Suffisante pour laisser voir le pire de tout. 

Détraqueurs et autres créatures accompagnaient Voldemort et ses mangemorts. 

Au milieu, Lui. 

Une silhouette d'homme, grand, mince, au visage triangulaire. Son visage n'était pas encore distinguable. 

Mais Harry savait ce qu'ils allaient voir. Il finit très vite d'écrire son parchemin, et le confia à Hedwige « Au ministère ma belle !!! Vite !!! »  Elle s'envola très vite, et lui descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers afin de rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. 

L'affrontement venait de commencer. 

Les patronus fusaient de toutes les baguettes. Les détraqueurs approchaient dangereusement, mais les patronus les occupaient. Fort heureusement d'ailleurs.

Les mangemorts étaient nombreux. 

A en juger par le nombre de détraqueurs et le nombre de mangemorts, Voldemort devait avoir pris d'assaut Azkaban. 

Les sortilèges de défense et d'attaque fusaient de toutes parts. 

Soudain, un hululement familier parvint aux oreilles de Harry. « Hedwige !!! »

Des Aurors arrivèrent en plein. 

Et la bataille se retourna à l'avantage du bien. (marf des zentils koi…)

Harry, Ron, et Hermione parvinrent à approcher Voldemort et à le contourner, afin de le prendre par derrière.

- BOUH !

Il sursauta tellement haut, que les trois amis eurent du mal à réprimer un éclat de rire. Le critique de la situation leur fit conserver leur sérieux. 

- Sales fhoprezhprui(biiiiiiiip) !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Face – de – Serpent n'est pas content…

- .. voyez-vous…

- ….cela ???

- Vous !?!

- Nous !!! Surpris ?

Les trois amis parlaient d'une même voix, uniforme, métallique. 

Comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, mais aucun des trois en particulier. 

Leurs gestes, attitudes, expressions du visage étaient exactement les mêmes. 

Une fugitive expression de surprise mêlée à de la crainte passa sur le visage reptilien de leur adversaire. 

- Que ? Comment ? 

- Voldemort, prépare-toi à essuyer une défaite !!!  _Tarantagrella__ !!!!_

Il se mit à danser avec frénésie sur une musique imaginaire, mais violente. Il s'en cognait la tête contre les arbres. 

- _Endolodria__ !!!_

Personne ne connaissait ce sortilège. Quelques curieux des deux camps se risquèrent à regarder le résultat. 

Voldemort ne semblait pas particulièrement apprécier les effets de ce sortilège. 

Il était à genoux, se tordant de douleur. Lui, le dur Voldemort, entraîné à subir les pires tourments, mis à terre par trois gamins lançant un sort inconnu d'eux. Sauf de l'un d'entre eux. 

Un des mangemorts connaissait ce sortilège. Il l'avait inventé. Mais ces trois jeunes hijdoghuipregh(biiiiiip) l'avaient perfectionné, en augmentant redoutablement l'efficacité. 

Voldemort à terre, les autres baissèrent leur garde, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire. Ces moments de doutes permirent aux Aurors de faire sensiblement diminuer le nombre de détraqueurs et de mangemorts. Les créatures étranges accompagnant toute cette clique n'avaient pas demandé leur reste : seules les plus courageuses ou les plus inconscientes étaient restées. 

Voldemort n'arrivait pas à se relever. Lancer le sortilège mortel n'aurait été d'aucune difficulté, mais c'était un sortilège interdit. Et les trois amis ne pouvaient s'y risquer. Ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Ils pourraient le prendre, ce droit, mais ils ne vaudraient guère mieux que Voldemort. 

- _Inte__ Azkaban Expediatem_

Et Voldemort et toute sa clique disparurent des regards. 

Les défenseurs de Poudlard se relevèrent pour ceux qui étaient à terre, et se rassemblèrent autour des trois jeunes gens, qui commençaient à redevenir autonomes. 

*

Tous passèrent entre les mains de Mme Pomfresh, qui, submergée, finit par accepter l'aide de Mrs Figg. A l'aide de leurs meilleures potions et pommades, elles soignèrent tout le monde en un rien de temps. 

Puis, Dumbledore demanda aux élèves de remonter des souterrains secrets (qui ne le sont plus tellement à présent..) et  de remonter à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Puis, par un signe de la tête, demanda aux membres de l'Ordre présents et au trio d'aller dans la pièce de réunion située derrière son bureau. 

*

- Bien. Bien sûr, nous sommes contents que l'attaque ai été repoussée. Mais nous aimerions comprendre ce que vous avez fait. Bien que j'ai partiellement compris, des passages obscurs subsistent. 

- C'est à dire ?

- Par exemple, je sais pourquoi vous étiez synchrones. Parfaitement synchrones. C'est du à ce que je vous avais expliqué. Mais ces sortilèges que vous avez utilisés, nous ne les connaissons pas. 

- Ah. Je vois ! – commença Hermione. Le Endolodria est un sortilège puissant, qui inflige de la douleur. 

- Où l'avez-vous appris ? 

- Par Kyle.

- Kyle ???

- Kyle. C'est… C'est son père qui l'a inventé, pour le faire souffrir sans utiliser de sortilège interdit. 

- Son père ? Le faire souffrir ?

- Oui. En fait, Drago et Kyle sont jumeaux. 

- Jumeaux ?

- Jumeaux. Et Kyle a choisi de tenir tête à leur père. C'est pourquoi il est maltraité. Le plus possible...

- …Et pour le faire souffrir un maximum, soit il le frappe, soit il utilise la magie…

- …Et toutes les fois où il s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie cette année, c'était à cause des visites de son père à Pré-au-Lard. Et comme Drago n'a rien dit à son père à propos de Kyle…

- … Et moi, il l'a battu aussi. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, peut-être même de sa vie. C'est pour ça que …

- … Lui aussi à du aller à l'infirmerie pour des blessures d'origine inconnue. 

- Quant au deuxième sortilège, « inte Azkaban expediatem », …

- … Il a été mis au point par nous, et a expédié Voldemort  dans un état de grande faiblesse …

- …Et ses comparses…

- … A Azkaban, avec de nouveaux gardiens, et de nouvelles sécurités. Cela ne le retiendra pas bien longtemps, …

- … Mais ça nous permettra de souffler quelques temps.

Le silence se fit. Tous se regardaient.

Les trois jeunes gens avaient répondu à toutes les questions, sans aucune difficulté. 

- Depuis quand savez-vous pour les frères Malefoy ?

- Presque depuis quatre mois professeur – avoua Hermione en rougissant. 

- Arf. Vous auriez pu mous en parler.

- Il a demandé que nous ne le fassions pas. 

- Et nous ne l'avons pas fait. 

Dumbledore réajusta ses lunettes (y avé lgtps !!!), et déclara :

- Nous sommes attendus demain au ministère. Tu sais très bien, Harry, que Fudge restait sceptique à propos du retour de Voldemort. Il n'a pas envoyé les Aurors, c'est ton père, Ron, qui leur a demandé d'intervenir. Ils l'ont fait par amitié pour lui. 

- Au ministère ? Arf ! Je sens qu'on va se régaler…

*

Dans le bureau de Fudge : 

- Je dois avouer, Dumbledore, que je ne savais pas que ces Aurors étaient partis à Poudlard. Surtout à la demande de ce garçon… Vous savez bien ce qui était dit dans la Gazette. Il est … dérangé…

- Non, pas plus que vous et moi. Sa cicatrice nous a permis de savoir que Voldemort arrivait  sur Poudlard. 

- Tout ça à cause de Rita Skeeter !!! 

- Comment cela ?

- Si vous doutez de mon intégrité – ajouta Harry – c'est à cause de ce fichu article qu'elle a écrit l'an dernier. Et si je me souviens bien, elle n'a jamais épargné que vous. 

- Que sous-entendez-vous ? 

- Rien. Rien du tout. Je ne fais que constater un fait. Mais à présent, vous nous croyez, n'est-ce pas ? Ces Aurors n'ont pas été victimes des hallucinations que me provoque ma cicatrice… Si ? 

- Non, je ne pense pas. S'il est réellement revenu, et on dirait bien que ce soit le cas, il va falloir se préparer. Comment vous en êtes vous sortis ? 

- Grâce à ces trois jeunes gens – répondit Dumbledore en désignant Ron, Hermione et Harry. 

Et Dumbledore raconta les évenements au Ministre de la Magie.

Au moment de se quitter, Harry reprit la parole.

- Monsieur le Ministre ?

- Oui Harry ? 

- Je voudrais savoir si vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour un ami.

- Quel ami ? 

- J'aimerais savoir si vous pouviez retirer Kyle Malefoy à son père, car il le maltraite. 

- Kyle Malefoy ? Jamais entendu parler. 

- C'est normal.

- Je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose. Mais j'en doute.

- Merci d'essayer. [Silence] Je voulais vous demander aussi.

- Oui ? 

- Pour l'affaire Sirius Black ??? 

- Ah oui. Peter Pettigrow serait vivant.. Amenez le nous, et nous innocenterons Black. Car ce serait la preuve formelle de son innocence. 

- Nous vous le ramènerons. Mais il se cache. Je ne l'ai pas vu lors de l'attaque.

- Voldemort devait l'avoir dans sa poche… 

- Dans sa poche ? – répéta Fudge, incrédule. 

- Oui. Pettigrow est un animagus non déclaré. Il peut se changer en rat. Un rat avec un signe particulier. Un rat à qui il manque un doigt. Un rat qui se cachait dans une famille de sorciers qui n'est autre que celle des Weasley jusqu'à l'évasion de Sirius Black d'Azkaban. 

- C'est lui que Black voulait retrouver en s'évadant, et non Harry. 

- Mais Séverus rogue a décla…

- Rogue hait Sirius. Cela remonte à leur scolarité. C'est vieux. Vieilles rivalités, …  Vous comprenez ? 

- Je vois. Nous étudierons ceci quand nous aurons Pettigrow sous la main. 

- Merci monsieur le Ministre.

*

Ils quittèrent le ministre et le ministère pour retourner à Poudlard. 

Comme il se faisait tard, ils partirent tous se coucher. (et v pa tarder a en fR autant moi *baille*)  

*

Dans cette vie, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.


	13. Secrets

Kikoo !!!

13, le chapitre porte bonheur :D

RAR 

Celinette : Toujours fidele au RDV ma Linnette !!! Ravie que ca te plaise )

Marie-jo : Ben la voila ^^

LeDjiNn : Merci pour toutes tes reviews ) J'espere que la suite de te decevra pas…  (cette fic, j'ai terminé de l'ecrire en … euh. .. cet été lol….

*¤*

XIII/ Secrets

Les BUSES approchaient à grande vitesse. Hermione passait de plus en plus de temps à la bibliothèque, avec Kyle notamment qu'elle aidait à rattraper son niveau. Car Dumbledore l'avait admit en cinquième année, même si tout le monde ne savait pourquoi. 

Kyle en était heureux. 

Il ne savait pas ce que Harry avait tenté de faire pour lui.

Il avait parlé maintes fois avec Dumbledore au sujet de sa famille, et surtout de son père. Il en avait un peu voulu à Hermione d'avoir tout dit, mais l'avait rapidement pardonnée.

Et puis, il lui cachait bien des choses. Tout comme elle lui en cachait. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Flash back : 

_Nick Quasi sans Tête entra alors en trombe dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, effrayant au passage quelques premières années. _

- _Vite les enfants, suivez-moi, tous. Le collège est attaqué nous devons vous mettre à l'abri. _

_J'ai alors relevé la tête, regardé tout le monde. Tous, ou presque, étaient devenus livide._

_Moi, je suis devenu inquiet. _

_Hermione._

_Était-elle au courant ? _

_Était-elle à l'abri ? _

_Je ne la voyais pas._

_Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. _

_Il fallait que je la retrouve. Je sentais en moi que ma vie en dépendait. _

_Je l'aime._

_Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir dire ça. Surtout à quelqu'un comme elle. Quelqu'un d'aussi sensible, de si … particulier. Si ELLE, tout simplement. _

_Je dois la retrouver._

_J'ai filé dans le dortoir, et j'ai  pris la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, et j'ai suivi les autres, caché, juste pour voir si Hermi était avec eux. Ni elle, ni Harry, ni Ron n'étaient avec les autres élèves._

_Je suis vite, très vite ressortit de cette salle avant que l'entrée ne se referme._

_J'ai erré dans les couloirs, regardant partout, et je suis monté même à la volière. J'ai failli percuter Harry qui en descendait en trombe. Je suis monté voir ce qui s'y passait, et j'ai vu Hedwige au loin. Il venait d'écrire. On ne le croirait pas. J'ai également écrit, et envoyé le hibou le plus rapide que je connaisse. Il a très vite rejoint Hedwige. Je les observais quand l'obscurité se fit. _

_Il se passait quelque chose en bas._

_Mon cœur fit un bond si énorme, que j'ai cru qu'il allait s'arracher de ma poitrine. _

_Hermione !_

_Elle était là, en bas, à regarder le monstre arriver. Avec Ron et Harry. _

_Qu'allaient-ils faire ?_

_Des patronus, des Aurors qui arrivent en renfort, Hedwige qui rentre à la volière, suivie de près par le hibou que j'ai envoyé. _

_Où sont-ils ? Ils contournent Vous-Savez-Qui. Ils arrivent par derrière lui._

_Il sursaute._

_Que se passe-t'il ?_

_On dirait des robots. Tous les trois, exactement pareils. Comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un ! _

_Je ne comprends pas. _

_Mais ! Vous-Savez-Qui danse !!! Le tarantagrella c'est sûr !!!_

_Mais ! Ce sortilège… Ils utilisent l'Endolodria de mon père contre Vous-Savez-Qui !!! _

_Ce n'est pas croyable !!! _

_Ce n'est pas tout à fait le même. Il est bien plus puissant. _

_Hermione. Mon Hermione. Son regard paraît si froid. _

_Un automate._

_Elle me fait penser à un automate. _

_Ils murmurent quelque chose, tous les trois, en parfaite synchronisation. _

_Il… Vous-savez-Qui a disparu. _

_Volatilisé. _

_Vaincu ? _

Fin du Flash Back.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_J'ai assisté à tout cela. De loin, comme spectateur. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru voir cela un jour. C'est le genre de choses qui marque une vie. _

_J'ai vu Hermione sous un jour nouveau, que je ne soupçonnais pas. Et elle ne m'en parle pas. _

_Je croyais qu'elle me disait tout. Qu'elle me dirait tout ! _

*

_Il est nerveux depuis l'attaque. _

_Il me regarde bizarrement._

_Comme je l'aime !_

_Je ne veux pas le perdre. _

_Je ne peux pas le perdre. _

_Il faut que je lui parle, que je lui dise._

_Je dois en parler à Dumbledore d'abord._

*

_Je dois lui avouer que je les ai vus. _

_Mais elle se lève. _

_Elle part. Sans rien me dire. _

_Elle quitte la salle commune. _

*

_Par chance, Dumbledore est dans son bureau. _

_Je lui explique. Il comprend. Il est d'accord. Je dois en parler à Ron et Harry._

_Ils sont d'accords. Dès que je le vois, je parle à Kyle._

*

_Elle est de retour. Oh non ! Elle va les voir eux !!! Mais c'est moi son petit ami !!! _

_Chouette !!! Elle vient vers moi !!!_

*

- Kyle ? Je dois te parler.

- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. 

- Je peux commencer ?

- S'il-te-plaît, laisse moi commencer mon Hermi !!!

- Bien sûr, si tu veux. 

- J'aimerais comprendre ce que j'ai vu l'autre jour.

- Ce que tu as …

- Vu. Oui. Je n'étais pas caché avec les autres, je te cherchais. J'ai tout vu depuis la volière. Et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas compris toute la scène…

- Justement, c'est drôle. Je voulais te parler de ça. Ça sera plus facile à expliquer si tu as vu ce combat. 

- Racontes-moi…

- Depuis la fin du mois d'août, ma vie a commencé à changer. J'ai appris, et surtout ne le répètes à personne, que j'étais un des Héritiers de Gryffondor. 

- Il y en a plusieurs ?

- Oui. J'en suis un. Et j'ai appris à maîtriser mes nouveaux dons, ainsi que les autres. Ce que tu as vu n'était autre que notre intervention, et la manifestation du résultat de six mois d'entraînement intensif. 

- Donc tes absences, excuses bidons… ?

- Oui. Pour ça. Désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt. 

- Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus !!!

- Mais si !!! Je n'aime que toi !!! 

- Moi aussi, je n'aime que moi… euh… Que toi !!! – se reprit le jeune Gryffondor, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. 

Ces lèvres qui rejoignirent immédiatement celles de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne se dégagea pas. C'était si bon… Ces lèvres étaient si douces. Si… 

Elles étaient tout un univers pour lui. 

Toute la douceur du monde pour elle. 

*

Non loin de là, Harry et Ron fixaient les amoureux d'un air chaleureux. Harry partit rejoindre Ginny au fond de la salle, et il l'embrassa également. D'abord surprise, elle s'abandonna vite à ce doux baiser.

*

Seul, debout près de la porte qui menait aux escaliers des dortoirs, un jeune garçon à la chevelure flamboyante se sentit soudain seul au monde. Il tourna les talons, et grimpa les escaliers menant à son dortoir, un sanglot lui serrant la gorge. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, seul dans la chambre déserte, et laissa glisser sa peine hors de son être, telle l'eau se sauvant du lit d'une rivière. 

Il était seul.

Ses amis avaient quelqu'un à aimer. 

Pourquoi lui avait ce destin ? Destiné à être seul toute sa vie. Il deviendra sûrement un vieux mais craint et respecté vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche. Comme son modèle. Son guide. Comme Dumbledore.

Un pincement au cœur. 

Un grincement de la porte d'entrée. 

Des larmes séchées.

Un jeune garçon à la chevelure si blonde qu'elle en paraissait blanche s'approchant du lit.

Un sanglot réprimé. 

- Ron ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Je ne pleure pas – répliqua le jeune garçon, tout en devenant écarlate. 

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te regarder pour savoir que tu me mens. Je… J'arrive à sentir ces choses là. Un peu comme toi. Mais, moins fort que toi. 

- Comment sais-tu ça. Hermione n'était pas sensée t'en parler.

- Elle ne m'a rien dit. Je t'ai dit, je devine certaines choses. La seule personne que je ne parviens que rarement à cerner, c'est mon frère. C'est comme si j'essayais de me trouver moi-même, et en même temps c'est différent. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour parler de moi, mais pour savoir ce que tu as. Et te dire que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Même si on ne se connaît pas très bien, même si tu te méfies de moi à cause de mon nom de famille. Je suis là. 

- Merci. Sincèrement, merci. Tu avais raison. Je pleurais – admit Ron.

- Je sais. Mais je préfère que tu me l'ais dit. Merci de me faire confiance. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'est important pour moi. Euh… On parle de toi là normalement non ?

- Euh… Il paraît oui. Je sais pas pourquoi je pleurais en fait. Un petit coup de baisse de moral. Parce que je connais ma destinée. (Destinée, - Inutile de fuir ou de lutter - C'est écrit dans notre destinée - Tu ne pourras pas y échapper - C'est gravé {dsl g pa pu m'en empecher… c les bronzés [Guy Marchand pour etre précise] je crois pour ceux ki connaissent pas !!! } ) (SOS Tiffany ma refilé sa paranthèsite aigu !!!) 

- Ta destinée ?

- Oui. Je suis le successeur de Dumbledore. Je vivrai très vieux, et très seul. 

- Son … ?

- Successeur oui. Il a un rôle particulier en ce monde, et je suis destiné à le remplacer. Ce qui signifie qu'il disparaîtra dès que je serai prêt. Je n'ai pas envie que cela arrive. Et ce qui me chagrine le plus, je crois que c'est la solitude. La solitude qui m'attend.

- Tu auras toujours tes amis…

- Ouais. Je sais bien. Il paraît. Mais mes meilleurs amis ont quelqu'un déjà. Et mes autres amis, dont tu fais partie, soit se moquent de ce que je peux bien penser, soit ont déjà quelqu'un.

- Ne dis pas ça. Même s'ils ont quelqu'un dans leur vie, je suis sûr que Harry et Hermione n'oublieront jamais leurs amis. Et surtout pas toi. Tu es leur ami. Leur plus grand ami. Ils ne te laisseront jamais tomber. 

- J'espère que tu dis vrai.

- Je pense ne pas me tromper. 

- Dis-moi, Kyle.

- Oui ?

- As-tu dit à Hermione pour cette espèce de don que tu as ?

- Non. Elle a ses secrets, j'ai les miens. Tout comme tu as les tiens, et Harry aussi. Et tant d'autres gens en ont. Des douloureux. Des lourds. Des sympas, secrets de collégiennes. Mais ce sont des secrets. Et puis, si on savait tout l'un de l'autre, où serait le plaisir de se découvrir ? 

- Tu as raison je pense.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison !!! Ca va mieux ? 

- Oui. Bien mieux. 

- Ça ne te fait rien si je pars rejoindre Hermi ? Que je te laisse seul ?

- Nan c'est bon.

Kyle se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Kyle ?

- Oui, Ron ?

- Merci.

Kyle esquissa un sourire, et sorti. 

De nouveau seul, Ron s'allongea sur le lit, et les yeux perdus dans le vide, somnola. 

*

_Il a pris sa vie que ses parents lui ont donnée_

_Appris le cri parce que la vie c'est compliqu_

_Eté trahi parce qu'à l'école c'est oblig_

_Appris la vie parce que c'était sa destinée_

_  
Il a pris la vie parce qu'il n'était pas le plus fort_

_Appris le cri parce que les faibles ont toujours tort_

_Eté trahi parce qu'on dit le silence est d'or_

_Appris la vie mais en le payant le prix fort_

_  
Il a pris des coups que ses parents lui ont donnés_

_Tendu la joue parce que la vie c'est compliqu_

_Rien dit du tout parce qu'à l'école c'est oblig_

_Toujours debout parce que c'était sa destinée_

_  
Il a pris des coups parce qu'il n'était pas le plus fort_

_Tendu la joue parce que les faibles ont toujours tort_

_Rien dit du tout parce qu'on dit le silence est d'or_

_Toujours debout mais en le payant le prix fort_

_[…]_

_Il a pris la vie parce que le choix n'est pas bien grand_

_Il a pris l'outil parce qu'on ne vit pas de l'air du temps_

_Eu des soucis parce qu'il faut avoir des enfants_

_Mais pas soumis parce que personne n'est géant_

_[…]_

_Riant de tout comme' si c'était la solution_

_Revenu fou comme les trois roses à son balcon_

_Pris le fusil au beau milieu de son salon_

_Il est parti avant de finir son sillon_

_  
Parti debout comme' pour un' guerre en appel_

_Tendu la joue que ses parents lui ont donnée_

_Pris le fusil de ceux qui savent se noyer_

_Il a tiré parce que c'était sa destinée_

_[…]_

*

Il finit par s'endormir, et ne vis pas ses amis se pencher sur lui, afin de vérifier s'il allait bien. 

Kyle n'avait pas parlé.

Lui aussi sait garder les secrets. Surtout ceux qui lui appartiennent, mais mieux encore ceux qu'on lui confie. 

*

Dans cette vie, il n'y a rien de plus important que l'amitié et la confiance.

Note(s) de l'auteur (c'est à dire MôA) : 

Ce chapitre a été écrit pour une grande partie hier soir, alors que je faisais une petite déprime, d'où la déprime de Ron que j'ai décidé de laisser. Je tiens à dédier ce chapitre plus particulièrement à C-A Chan et La fête personnifiée (ce sont leurs pseudos …) qui m'ont aidé à retrouver le sourire hier soir, vendredi 4 juillet 2003.

Contrairement au poème du chapitre « Poudlard Express » (7 il me semble), le texte rajouté n'est pas de moi. C'est une chanson de Pierre Bachelet, intitulée Destinée. Je suis tombée sur les paroles par hasard, en cherchant autre chose, et j'ai trouvé qu'elles illustreraient bien ce chapitre. 

Voili Voilou… !!!!!


	14. Machiavélique ?

Kikooooooooo

Chuis desolee j'ai oublier d'updater la semaine derniere #^^#

Celinette & le DJiNn, me pardonnerez-vous ?

Bon, on approche de la fin de la fic. Reste 2 chapitres apres celui-ci…..

Bonne lecture )

*¤*

XIV/ Machiavélique ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Flash back : 

*

- Nagini, viens ici…

- Ssssssssssssssss

- Obéi ! Je t'interdis de jurer de cette façon !!!!  

- Ssssssss ssssssss ssssssss

- Oui, tu as raison. Nous avons un traître dans nos rangs. C'est ce qui m'irrite. Tu as vu juste.   
Il a informé ce vieux schnoque de Dumbledore de mes intentions. Il nous faut démasquer ce traître. J'ai une idée Nagini. Je vais appeler tous nos hommes les uns après les autres, et leur décrire un plan d'attaque différent. Nous saurons bientôt qui nous a trahit. Nous aussi, mon cher Nagini, avons nos informateurs dans la place. Potter, je t'aurai !!!

**

Fin du Flash Back.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Autre Flash Back : 

- Ah, mon cher Nagini. Non, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé mon traître. Pourtant… Il a du avoir peur, puisque nous avons réusssi à attaquer Azkaban. Ou alors, il faisait partie de ceux qui ne le savaient pas, qui ont été appelés au dernier moment. Et comme les détraqueurs sont passés de notre coté, personne ne saura avant un moment que cette prison est vide… 

- Sssssssssss sssssssssss ss sssss

- Mais non, pour l'attaque, pas pour le traître, triple buse !!!

- A présent, nous allons passer à la vitesse supérieure. Nous allons attaquer Poudlard. Nous allons avertir seulement quelques mangemorts, choisis au hasard ou pas. Niark niark niark. Ils vont tomber !!! 

- S sssssssssssssssssss ssssssss s s  sssssssssss

- Oui, Nagini. Oui. Tu auras le droit de manger le traître. Je te le ferai cuire à la sauce que tu préfères. Bien. Il est temps de préparer cette attaque…

Fin de ce Flash Back. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Encore un autre Flash Back : 

L'attaque de Poudlard s'annonçait bien. J'avais réussi à obscurcir le ciel. J'avais rassemblé créatures hideuses et mangemorts. 

Mais ils étaient prêts.

Ils nous attendaient. 

Dumbledore et quelques comparses. Et ces trois fichus gamins.

La lutte s'engage. Les patronus fusent. 

Une chouette blanche survole le champ de bataille. 

Me*de, fait ch**r, des Aurors !!! 

Les créatures commencent à fuir.

Les trois mioches ont disparu !!!

Où sont-ils ? 

- BOUH !

Les lâches !!! Ils sont arrivés par derrière !!!  

- Sales fhoprezhprui(biiiiiiiip) !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Face – de – Serpent n'est pas content…

- .. voyez-vous…

- ….cela ???

J'ai raté un épisode ???????? Ils savent ce que l'autre va dire avant même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche !!!

- Vous !?!

- Nous !!! Surpris ?

Ces trois sales petits trolls me font froid dans le dos. 

On dirait des automates. 

Leurs gestes, attitudes, expressions du visage sont exactement les mêmes. 

Une même voix au ton métallique. 

- Que ? Comment ? 

Cela m'a échappé malgré moi. 

- Voldemort, prépare-toi à essuyer une défaite !!!  

Sale petit prétentieux Potter !!! Et les deux autres avec lui. 

- _Tarantagrella__ !!!!_

Pas ça, pas ce sort !!!!!! 

- _Endolodria__ !!!_

Je ne connais pas ce sortilège. Une douce chaleur m'envahit. 

Mais ça devient vite insupportable. La douleur est immense. Insupportable. 

Pire que le Doloris. 

Je ne sens plus rien, plus aucune partie de mon corps, et en même temps, j'ai l'impression qu'on essaie de m'arracher le cœur à la petite cuillère (mici Alan Rickman pr cette superbe replik !!!), qu'on est en train de m'arracher mes membres comme on arracherait ses ailes à une mouche. 

Je préfèrerais qu'ils me tuent. Ils vont forcément le faire.

Qu'attendent-ils ?

- _Inte__ Azkaban Expediatem_

Qu'est-ce que ???

Le décor change. 

Je ne sais pas où nous sommes. Il fait noir, mais la douleur atroce a cessé. 

Mais une autre, lancinante, la remplace. 

Fin de ce énième Flash Back.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Cet endroit ne m'est pas inconnu. _

_Je ne peux toujours pas bouger._

_Où est cet abruti de Queudver quand on a besoin de lui ??????? _

Il essaya de se lever.

_Aïeuh__ !!! Chaque mouvement est une torture… _

_Ils m'ont__ pas loup !!! Ce sortilège… Ca fait mal. Très mal… _

_Purée !!! Mais où est Queudver ? Et que fichent les autres ??? Ils devraient déjà être venus m'aider. De quoi ont-ils peur ? Où sommes-nous ? _

Il regarda autour de lui.

_Les détraqueurs sont tout excités. _

_QUOI ????????_

_Ils sont chez eux ??? Azkaban ? Ils nous ont envoyé à Azkaban ? Comment ? _

_Pourquoi aucun de mes mangemorts ne vient m'aider ? Je ne peux pas bouger. _

Il se laissa retomber, tout doucement. Il perdit connaissance. 

Quand il se réveilla, rien n'avait changé. Rien n'avait bougé. Aucun bruit ne troublait le silence de la prison. 

Il était seul.

_Seul ? Abandonn ? Abandonné par mes fidèles, jamais je n'aurais cru. _

_Ils… Ils le paieront. _

Il essaya de bouger. Une grimace de douleur tordit son affreux visage. 

_Pourquoi ? Quel était ce sortilège ? _

_Quelle puissance se cachait derrière ce phénomène ? _

Grimaçant, il parvint cependant à se redresser, à se traîner jusqu'au fond de la petite pièce, et à s'appuyer contre le mur. 

_Cette douleur devient insupportable. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin d'aide. _

_Il doit y avoir une pharmacie ici. J'espère. Mais j'en doute. _

Il se concentra, visualisant les pièces les unes après les autres. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

- Accio potion Wiggenweld

Un murmure. 

La potion trembla. Le flacon se mit à voler à travers la prison. 

_« Vive la magie sans baguette »_

La fiole à ses pieds, il relâcha sa concentration, et se reposa. 

A son réveil, la fiole était toujours là. 

Par la pensée, il parvint à la porter à ses lèvres, et bu. Il laissa tomber la fiole vide, et sa tête par la même occasion.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je me vengerai !!! Potter, Granger et Weasley. Vous me le paierez. _

_On ne martyrise pas Lord Voldemort impunément. _

Un énorme gargouillis le fit sursauter, lui arrachant de même des gémissements de douleur. 

Il avait faim. Qui sait depuis combien de temps il était là, à attendre que la douleur ne passe. 

Il marmonna une formule, et fit apparaître de quoi se nourrir. 

Il se nourrit lentement, tout mouvement même des plus minimes lui prenant plus de cinq minutes. 

_Je sais ce que je dois faire. Puisque je suis seul, je me débrouillerai. Sans eux. Sans aide._

_Mais avant tout, il me faut guérir. Ça risque d'être long. _

_J'en ai assez. _

_Lord Voldemort à Azkaban !!! Cela ne doit pas se savoir. _

_Où sont-ils donc tous passés ? Ils étaient là pourtant quand je suis arrivé. _

_Fou, je deviens fou !!! (ça aussi c 1 zolie replik de je c pu ou… vous croyez pas kil l'été déjà, fou ???)_

_Maman !!!!!!!! Pourquoi t'es plus l !!!!!!! (oula je par en brioche la j'arrête !!!) _

Et Voldemort se rendormi, en suçant son pouce. (arf j'arrive pa a arrêter c + fort ke moi !!!!)

*

Loin de là, un jeune garçon au front barré d'une cicatrice dormait en paix, le sourire aux lèvres. (pourquoi ? me direz-vous… Minute, vous allez savoir !!!)

Dans ses rêves, le jeune garçon avait souvent une « connexion » (non sponsorisée par AOL) avec le Saigneur (pardon, Seigneur) des Ténèbres. Et ce qu'il venait de voir ne risquait pas de lui donner de sombres cauchemars. 

Dans cette vie, même seuls, abandonnés, il ne faut jamais perdre l'espoir de voir son ennemi à terre… (Et ça, Harry l'a tres tres bien compris !!!!)


	15. L’Épreuve

Kikoo Celinette !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La fin de ste fic approche !!!!  La semaine prochaine, ce sera le dernier chapitre !!! aaaaaan !!!

Hem

Bon, vla ta lecture )

*¤*

XV/ L'Épreuve

- Où est Ron ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? Tu le cherches ?

- Ben oui !!! Je m'inquiète pour lui, moi.

- Moi aussi. Mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas se faire de soucis en ce moment. 

- Toi, tu en sais plus que tu ne veux l'avouer.

- Je ne sais pas où il est. Mais je sais qu'il est en sécurité. C'est tout. 

- C'est bon Harry, je te crois.

- J'espère bien Kyle !!! Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

*

Ron ne savait pas où il se trouvait. 

La pièce était blanche. Immaculée. Vide. 

Il était seul. Il attendait là quelques heures déjà. 

Le temps lui paraissait bien long. 

Dumbledore l'avait amené là tôt le matin même. Ron croyait deviner pourquoi il était là. 

Il SAVAIT pourquoi il était là. Sans qu'on lui ait dit quoi que ce soit. Il appréhendait ce qui allait se passer. Ce qu'il devrait se passer. 

Il entendit des pas. Il ne savait dans quelle direction regarder, la pièce n'ayant aucun signe visible de portes ou de fenêtres, ni de système d'éclairage… 

Un espace plus sombre se dessina et laissa la place à deux hommes. L'un était Dumbledore, le deuxième ne disait strictement rien au jeune garçon. 

- Venez mon jeune ami – demanda une voix qui paraissait très vieille. 

- Oui. J'arrive. 

Et Ron se leva afin d'approcher les deux hommes, et la sortie. 

Une fois dehors, il pu admirer l'architecture fabuleuse du lieu. Il se retourna pour voir cette salle blanche une dernière fois, mais l'ouverture avait disparu. Plus aucune trace d'aucune ouverture. A croire qu'ils avaient traversé le mur. 

Le couloir où il se trouvait était magnifique. Le plafond était en ogives, animé par moments. Les murs étaient couverts de mosaïques étranges. Jamais il n'en avait vu de pareilles. Jamais il n'en avait vu de sa vie auparavant, ailleurs que dans des livres. 

Ce couloir était long. Mais, curieusement, il ne dégageait pas cette sensation de lassitude que dégagent tous les longs couloirs. 

On lui ouvrit une porte, au bout de ce couloir. 

- Votre chambre pour votre séjour parmi nous.

- Merci monsieur. 

Il entra dans la pièce, avança jusqu'au milieu croyant qu'on le suivait, mais s'immobilisa lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer derrière son dos. Il fit volte face, il était seul dans cette chambre inconnue. 

Il s'approcha de ce qui allait être son lit pour les jours à venir, et s'assit. Il devait admettre que cette chambre était confortable. Agréable. 

Un peu comme si elle avait été faite pour lui. Rien que pour lui. Et en réfléchissant un peu, il se rendit compte qu'en fait, c'était la chambre dont il avait toujours rêvé, dans ses rêves les plus fous. 

Les murs étaient blancs, recouverts de tentures oranges, aux couleurs de son équipe de Quidditch préférée. Le lit ressemblait fort au sien, mais la parure de lit était en bien meilleur état. 

Un sourire triste illumina son visage.

« _Si maman pouvait voir ça.._ »

Mais Mrs Weasley était bien loin, tout comme ses amis. 

Harry, Hermione. A cet instant, ils lui manquaient vraiment. Il éprouvait comme un pincement au cœur. L'impression qu'on lui avait ôté une partie de lui-même. Comme chaque fois qu'il était loin d'eux. Mais c'était différent. Pareil, mais différent. Il ne pouvait leur écrire. Même Coq lui manquait, Coq et ses hululements intempestifs, son entrain habituel et permanent, …  Ses frères aussi lui manquaient, en particulier les jumeaux, malgré leurs mauvaises blagues dont il est la victime. Ils se plaisent même à dire qu'il est leur victime favorite. 

L'isolement lui fait penser à tout ce qu'il perdra s'il vit vraiment vieux. Sa famille, ses amis. Comme Dumbledore devait se sentir seul !!! Poudlard devait être toute sa vie. 

Puis une question s'imposa à son esprit.

Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il dit que sa tâche était presque accomplie ? 

D'après ce petit livre que Hermione avait offert à Harry et qu'il avait consulté, un gardien n'avait droit au repos qu'une fois sa tâche accomplie, et son successeur formé. Or, le successeur n'arriverait qu'au moment où la tâche du Gardien serait sur le point de s'accomplir. 

« _Si je suis là, c'est qu'il a bientôt accompli la sienne. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?_

_Je suppose que je n'ai pas à le savoir._ »

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, sur le lit. Ce matelas était bien plus souple que le sien. C'était très agréable. 

Quelque chose attira son attention. Un petit bruit provenant de la cheminée de la chambre. 

Il se leva doucement et alla voir. C'était un elfe de maison. Celui-ci aperçut Ron qui l'observait, et se volatilisa.

Et il resta là, debout, seul. Toujours seul. Encore et encore seul.

« _Assez !!! J'en ai assez !!!_ » 

Ce n'est pas drôle d'être seul, dans un endroit inconnu.

Il se rassit sur son lit, et se remit à attendre. 

Il finit par s'assoupir.

*

- Je me demande comment il va…

- Dumbledore a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter.

- Dumbledore est rentré. Sans Ron

- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de Ron ??? 

- Faut aller lui demander. 

- Vous vouliez me voir ???

- Professeur !!!!!!!!!!

- Moi-même. 

- Comment va-t'il ? Où est-il ?

- Il va bien. C'est top secret. Désolé. 

- Il va bien, c'est le principal !!!

- Oui. Je pense. Bien, je dois vous laisser.

Les deux jeunes Gryffondor regardèrent le directeur s'éloigner.

- Tu crois qu'il l'a amené o ?

- Harry, Harry… ça doit avoir un rapport avec ce séminaire de Gardien dont parle le livre que je t'ai offert. 

- Ah oui, bien sûr. Il doit l'avoir amené au Temple, pour passer l'Épreuve. Hermione, tu en sais peut-être plus…

- Je ne crois pas. Je ne peux pas en savoir plus que ce livre qui est un concentré de tous les livres existants voyons !!!

- Oui, c'est vrai. J'espère qu'il s'en sortira.

- Et moi donc…

*

Il s'éveilla d'un coup. Sans savoir ni comment, ni pourquoi. Il commençait seulement à se rappeler « o ». 

Sa chambre lui semblait différente de la veille. La veille ? Il ignorait combien de temps il avait dormi. Il promena son regard sur la pièce, et trouva ce qui avait changé. Lui tournant le dos, trois grands fauteuils étaient installés face à la cheminée. Il avança vers eux les contourna, et retînt avec difficulté un hoquet de surprise. Deux des fauteuils étaient occupés par Dumbledore et l'homme qui l'accompagnait la veille. Il les observa quelques temps, et remarqua que les deux hommes se ressemblaient étrangement. 

- Bonjour Ron – commença Dumbledore – Comment vas-tu ??? Tu as bien dormi ?

- Euh… Oui professeur. 

- Tu dois te demander qui est cette personne. Non ? 

- Euh… Oui… (wha comment il est expressif Ron !!!) 

- Je te présente Abelforth Dumbledore, mon frère. (C t bien ça son prénom ???)

- Euh… Enchanté monsieur. 

- De même jeune homme. 

Il paraissait bien plus vieux que le professeur Dumbledore. Mais que faisait-il ici ? 

- Il est ici pour t'aider, et te conseiller. Sa culture n'est pas grande, mais il t'aidera énormément. Je le sais car il a été d'un très grand secours pour moi. 

- Merci beaucoup monsieur.

- Je suppose que tu sais où tu es et pourquoi. Sinon, tu peux aussi bien retourner chez toi. 

- Minute Abelforth !!! Laisse-lui le temps. Il sait pourquoi il est là. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Le temps passe très vite Albus, tu le sais. Surtout maintenant. Il faut lui expliquer ce qui l'attend, après avoir vérifié ce qu'il sait. (Bon, les 2 frangins, on arrête de se disputer !!!)

- Je sais Abelforth. Bien, Ron, dis nous ce que tu as deviné grâce à tes dons… 

- Grâce au livre que vous m'aviez prêté, professeur, et à ce que vous appelez « mes dons », je sais que nous sommes dans le Temple du Gardien, et que je suis là pour mon séminaire, à la fin duquel je passerai l'Épreuve. Et à la fin, je saurai quelle sera ma tâche en tant que Gardien en ce monde. Ai-je bon ? 

- Je pense qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter. Abelforth ? 

- Je pense que tout a été dit Albus. Ce jeune homme est étonnant. 

*

Le cours était long. Harry s'amusait bien moins avec Hermione qu'avec Ron. Ce n'était pas pareil. Hermione était trop sérieuse. Ron, comme Harry, se moquait éperdument de ce que le professeur Binns pouvait bien raconter sur les fameuses révoltes des gobelins. Hermione passait son temps à noter le cours. 

En divination, le professeur lui prédisait sa mort à chaque cours, et il en riait avec Ron.

Plus maintenant. 

Il était absent depuis une semaine maintenant. Harry avait essayé d'avoir des nouvelles par le professeur Dumbledore, mais celui-ci n'était jamais disponible. Il n'avait donc aucunes nouvelles de son meilleur ami (pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle ^^) et espérait sincèrement que tout allait au mieux pour lui. 

*

Encore un couloir infini. Ron suivait les frères Dumbledore depuis une vingtaine de minutes dans ce dédale de couloirs. Puis, Abelforth Dumbledore ouvrit une porte qu'il n'avait pas vue, et le fit stopper devant l'entrée.

- Jeune homme, vous allez passer l'Épreuve, votre séminaire touchant à sa fin. 

- Bien. 

- Vous allez entrer dans cette pièce, et n'en ressortirez que l'Épreuve accomplie, ou échouée. Vous n'avez droit qu'à une seule chance. 

Ron entra dans la pièce sombre, et entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. C'est alors que la lumière se fit. Il vit enfin ce qui l'attendait. Et cela ne l'enchantait guère.

*

{L'Épreuve}

*

Le jeune garçon ressortit de la pièce cachée. Les deux hommes qui l'avaient accompagné jusque là étaient en train de l'attendre. 

- Félicitations.

- Comment savez-vous si j'ai réussi ou non ?

- Si tu avais échoué, tu serais sorti par une autre porte. Donc, bravo. 

- Merci professeur. Merci monsieur Dumbledore. 

- Tu vas pouvoir rentrer à Poudlard à présent. Mais je vais devoir vous demander encore une petite chose.

- Oui ?

- Jamais, au grand jamais, vous ne devrez révéler à quiconque ce qui a été dit ou fait dans cette pièce.

- Bien. Je me tairai. C'est promis. 

*

- Ron !!!!!!!!

- Harry !!! Hermione !!! Comme vous m'avez manqu !!!!!!

- A moi tu m'as pas manqué… Et à toi Hermione ?

- Pas le moins du monde Harry !!!

Et, voyant la tête de leur ami, ils ajoutèrent en chœur 

- ON RIGOLEUH !!!!!!!!!! (t1 c vache ça lol) 

- Vous m'avez fait peur !!! Bande de patates, va !!! (Ron t gentil avec les patates ou je retourne en arrière et tu loupes ton épreuve !!!! * Bon d'accord, je dis plus rien * qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon intervention Ron ??? DEHORS !!! Nan mé, pour ki il se prend cui la !!! C'est ma parenthèse, pas la sienne !!!) 

- Roh !!! Ron !!! C'était pour rire…

- J'espère bien !!! 

- Alors, comment ça c'est pass ? Tu étais bien au Temple pour passer l'Épreuve ?

- Oui, mais je ne peux rien dire de plus.

- Ben pourquoi ???

- Parce que, je l'ai promis…

*

Rien ne vaut une promesse, dans cette vie…


	16. The End

Oh mais tu es importante tres chere Celinette,, même si comme tous les autres tu m'as lachement abandonnée ce soir… mdr….

Vla ta suite ) et fin :(

*¤*

**XVI/ The End**

Et l'année scolaire continuait. Tout suivait son cours. On n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Voldemort depuis son attaque de Poudlard, mis à part Harry qui en avait eu quelques visions. Il arrivait d'ailleurs souvent à Harry d'y repenser, et un sourire lui échappait alors malgré lui. 

Lui seul savait donc ce qui arrivait à Voldemort, car il n'aimait guère parler de ces visions, fussent-elles agréables. Ou rassurantes. A leurs questions, il répondait juste par « on est encore tranquille un moment » ou par « son cas ne s'arrange pas ». Quant aux mangemorts et détraqueurs, eux aussi étaient dans la prison. Mais grâce à un sortilège de leur invention (nan, de la mienne mais c'est pas grave…) ils ne voyaient pas leur maître ni ne sentaient sa présence, et il en était de même pour lui. Ainsi, chaque partie pouvait se croire abandonnée par l'autre, et ainsi décider de se venger. C'est un peu la technique du 'Diviser pour mieux régner', qui avait maintes fois révélé son efficacité au cours des longs siècles d'histoire. 

Ron, comme il l'avait promis, était resté silencieux sur sa disparition de trois semaines. 

Il avait juste mentionné le fait qu'il avait réussi son Épreuve.

- Nous n'en doutions pas – a ajouté Hermione. 

- Pas une seule seconde – renchérit Harry (éternel enfonceur de portes ouvertes :roll: )

- Merci les amis. 

- Mais c'est normal… Et puis, on ne fait que dire ce qu'on pense.

- Je vous crois ^^

*

La fin des matches de Quidditch de l'année arrivait. 

Il ne restait plus que la finale, Gryffondor – Poufsouffle. 

Harry essayait de se préparer à cette rencontre, mais il semblait préoccupé. Il n'y était pas. 

Il devait absolument voir Dumbledore. Il fallait qu'il lui dise…

- Professeur ?

- Oui Harry, entre. Assieds-toi… Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? 

- Oui. C'est à propos de Voldemort. Je me sens mal. Pour plusieurs raisons. 

- Racontes-moi…

- D'abord, je me sens mal parce que je n'en ai pas parlé avec Ron et Hermione.

- Tu sais pourtant que dans votre intérêt vous devez vous cacher le moins de choses possibles. 

- Oui. Je leur en parlerai tout de suite en sortant d'ici. 

- Bien. Et de quoi s'agit-il ? 

- C'est à propos de ces rêves, de ces visions que j'ai parfois la nuit. Je vois ce qu'il fait à ce moment là, et des fois c'est pas marrant (pk ta vu Voldy en caleçon blanc avec des petits cœurs rouges et ça ta traumatis ??? pauvre tit chou !!!) du tout. 

- Ces derniers temps je suppose que tu l'as vu à Azkaban ? 

- Oui, bien sûr. Et je peux vous dire que nous l'avons sacrément abîmé avec notre triple Endolodria… Et le sortilège jeté sur Azkaban fait son effet. Il se croit abandonné par ses mangemorts, et eux se croient abandonnés par lui. Il s'est soigné, et allait de mieux en mieux. Puis j'ai cessé d'avoir ces visions. Et je doute fortement qu'il soit mort, étant donné que ma cicatrice me démange perpétuellement. Donc, il a suffisamment récupéré pour me bloquer, et bientôt sûrement assez pour lever le sortilège jeté sur la prison. Je tenais à vous prévenir. 

- Et tu fais bien. Cela confirme mes doutes. 

- Vos doutes ? 

- Oui. Nous allons prévenir tout le monde. Ainsi, nous serons prêts. Va parler à tes amis… Vite…

- Bien professeur… 

Harry sortit en trombe du bureau du Directeur (ça se fait pas ça Harry, tu le sais pourtant !!!) et couru jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Là, il retrouva ses amis. Il raconta ses rêves, visions, et discussions avec Dumbledore très fidèlement  à Ron, Hermione, et Kyle… (pk a Kyle ??? * Pk pas ??? * en effet, cela mérite réflexion…) Ils ne lui en voulurent pas de son silence à propos de ces visions qui l'avaient presque fait passer pour fou l'année précédente. Mais ils s'inquiétèrent un peu du prompt rétablissement de Voldemort. (D'habitude on est pas censé être contents quand les gens sont remis ???) Fort heureusement, Dumbledore était au courant, et allait pouvoir faire le nécessaire. Ils n'avaient à s'occuper de rien. 

Juste à se concentrer sur le matche de Quidditch approchant. 

*

Vendredi, jour du match. Les équipes sont dans les vestiaires. Il y a du nouveau chez les Gryffondor, car elle a perdu trois joueurs avec le changement d'année scolaire… 

Le poste de gardien avait été pourvu par Ron, qui était très doué. Les deux autres postes avaient été pourvus par Kyle Malefoy, et Seasmus Finnigan, excellents poursuiveurs. 

Poufsouffle n'avait aucune chance !!! 

Le match commençait bien, pour les poufsouffles… Ils menaient 30 à 0, mais les Gryffondor n'étaient pas inquiets, leur gardien allait bientôt revenir… Car il était tombé de son balai, assommé par un cognard. (Sales bêtes !!!) 

Le match se déroulait le plus parfaitement du monde, jusqu'à ce que soudain, les deux cognards se retournèrent contre Harry. Cela lui rappela sa deuxième année à Poudlard, où un elfe de maison avait envoûté un cognard pour attaquer Harry. Cette fois, il y en avait deux. Et ils avaient l'air bien plus enragés… 

Ils coincèrent le jeune attrapeur, et se mirent à le frapper à la vitesse grand V. Il perdit connaissance et tomba de son Éclair de Feu. 

- Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiioooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn

- Splach !!!

Madame Pomfresh, qui pour une fois assistait au match, se précipita. Harry était méconnaissable. (D'ailleurs, à la suite de cet incident, il décida de ne plus s'appeler Harry Potter mais Harry Purée * pff n'importe quoi * dégage de la toi !!! * si je veux d'abord !!!* OUSTE !!! dsl c t mon autre moi-même qui est pas très sage en ce moment…) 

Harry évacué, ses trois amis se précipitèrent à sa suite, c'est à dire à l'infirmerie. 

Le match fut annulé. 

Les cognards se sont échappés, on ne les a jamais retrouvés… (v ptet mettre 1 annonce dans la gazette pour voir si qq1 les a vus…) 

A l'infirmerie, Harry se remettait assez rapidement grâce à des sortilèges de soins lancés par ses amis. 

Tous étaient tellement occupés et préoccupés par l'état de Harry, qu'ils ne Le sentirent pas. 

Or, Il était bien là, dans les environs de Pourdard.

Qui ça « Il » ? Ben Lui, évidemment… (Quelle question…)

Il en profitait. Lui et ses troupes qu'Il avait retrouvées…

Et oui, c'était un Voldemort en pleine forme (et un caleçon à fleurs maintenant peut-être…) qui arrivait avec moult renforts. 

Mais il ne savait pas que Harry était rétabli. (Ou presque… Super-Harry n'est pas invincible…. Vous ne le saviez pas ??? Ca alors…) 

Harry et ses amis (combien ??? Oula je vois triple euh double ? Euh je c plus… Il est censé y'en avoir combien ? 2 ? J'en vois 3 avec lui… J'ai la berlue ???) sortirent dans le parc pour affronter le grand méchant loup – euh… Voldemort… (Décidément, faut que j'arrête d'écrire dans cet état..) Celui-ci les attendait de patte – euh… pied ? – ferme dans le parc. 

Le duel commença vite (on peut toujours dire un duel à trois contre 1 ???) entre les jeunes Gryffondor et Face de serpent, ainsi qu'ils l'avaient affectueusement surnommé. 

Il n'eut pas le temps de jeter un seul sort… 

Quelqu'un arriva par derrière et lui lança un superbe _Tageulinam_ (délire sur un forum… bon, je me tais…) qui rata sa cible.

Mais un chant bien plus beau que tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer (même plus beau que Nightwish, rendez-vous compte…) s'éleva alors, et les trois jeunes gens, sous l'œil médusé de Voldemort, se métamorphosèrent en Phœnix. Et de trois Phœnix, il n'y en eut bientôt plus qu'un seul. (euh…) 

Ce Phœnix s'éleva dans les airs, et se métamorphosa en …. Godric Gryffondor !!! 

Celui-ci, armé de son épée flamboyante fonça vers Voldemort qui était comme tétanisé par la peur ou la surprise. (Complètement paf le mec !!!) 

Lorsqu'il réalisa que Godric Gryffondor était là, en face de lui, il avait déjà l'épée de ce  dernier dans le cœur. 

Pendant que Voldemort s'apprêtait à rendre son dernier râle, Godric redevint Phœnix, puis trois, et enfin nos trois jeunes amis. 

Ils étaient lessivés. 

C'est alors que Kyle courut vers sa Mione. Certains de leur victoire, ils se jetèrent les uns dans les bras des autres. Le « Trio » était à bout de forces, mais heureux. Au moment même où Kyle les toucha, il se passa un phénomène étrange. L'obscurité les entoura. Plus personne ne les voyait. Puis une lumière transperça ce voile, et le Trio réapparu, hagard, Kyle à leur pieds. Vidé. Mais en quelques secondes il fut sur pied. 

Et Voldemort ??? Il était par terre, se vidant de son sang. Il y'en avait partout (on voit que c'est pas Godric qui fait le ménage… D'ailleurs, il a pas attendu…  Pas fou le gars !!!) 

Il ne respirait pratiquement plus. Puis soudain, il se redressa, et murmura quelque chose en faisant un signe avec ce qu'il restait de sa baguette. Puis il s'effondra, mort.

Les combats avaient cessé. 

Les élèves entouraient le champ de bataille, certains approchant pour observer la carcasse de Voldemort. 

Les mangemorts regardaient, incrédules, leur maître effectuer ce geste désespéré. Et tomber. 

C'est alors que l'un d'entre eux leva sa baguette, visant Hermione. 

« _Avada__ Kedavra_ »

Le jet vert approchait. Kyle se jeta devant Hermione, mais se sentit pousser à son tour. Le mangemort qui avait tiré poussa alors un hurlement d'effroi et de désespoir, tombant à genoux. 

Leurs capuches disparurent. 

Le mangemort désespéré fut reconnu, il s'agissait de … Lucius Malefoy.

C'est alors qu'on tourna la tête vers Hermione, afin de voir qui gisait à ses pieds. Qui avait pris le sort de plein fouet ? 

Il s'agissait de Drago. Drago Malefoy s'était jeté sur son jumeau pour le sauver. 

Peut-être son seul acte de charité, sa seule preuve d'amour fraternel envers Kyle. Ou la deuxième… 

Kyle se pencha sur le corps de son frère et se mit à pleurer. Il attrapa sa baguette, et couru vers son père.

- POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT CA ????? TU N'ES QU'UN MONSTRE !!!!!!!!!

- Euh… Je visais la sang de bourbe. 

- NE DIT PAS CA D'ELLE !!!!!!!!!!

- Son dernier ordre avant de mourir – ajouta Lucius en désignant la carcasse encore chaude de Voldemort. 

- SAL(biiiiiiiiip ! Kyle, voyons…)  JE TE HAIS !!!!!!!!!!!! _ENDOLODRIA !!!!!!!!!!_

Son père se tordit de douleur. Personne ne bougeait. Personne ne réagissait. 

Puis Ron s'approcha de Kyle…

- Si tu fais ça, tu ne vaudras pas mieux que lui.

- Mais.. Drago m'aimait !! Je le sais maintenant. Et à cause de lui, je n'ai jamais eu de frère !!! Je n'ai jamais eu de vie. Et il a voulu détruire la seule chose à laquelle je tiens. L'amour d'Hermione. Et c'est pour le sauver, pour nous sauver qu'il s'est sacrifié. Je le sais à présent. J'avais un frère qui m'aimait, et ce malgré lui – ajouta Kyle en lançant un regard mauvais à son père. JE LE HAIS.

- _Finite__ Incantatem_ – dit calmement Ron en levant simplement la main. Il sera puni. Mais ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. Viens, Hermione s'inquiète pour toi. Retourne auprès d'elle. 

- _JE TE HAIS _– hurla Kyle à la figure de son père. (On avait pas encore compris…)

Et, en larmes, il partit dans les bras d'Hermione et s'y blottit, sous le regard dégoûté de son père. (Charmant cet homme… C'est bien un homme ???)

Puis Ron retourna auprès de Dumbledore. Celui-ci ne tenait plus debout. Ron l'amena jusqu'à son bureau, suivit de près par Harry, Hermione, les professeurs, et les mangemorts arrêtés. Kyle était resté auprès du corps de son frère. Quand Hermione s'en aperçut, elle courut le rejoindre. Il tenait Drago dans ses bras, et lui caressait doucement les cheveux en lui parlant. Il lui racontait tout ce qu'il n'avait pu lui confier durant toutes ces années. Hermione se retourna, ne pouvant plus contenir ses larmes. Elle ne pleurait pas vraiment pour Drago, mais pour Kyle. 

Kyle refusait de quitter le corps de son frère. Il ne voulait le laisser là, seul. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Rogue revint les chercher à plusieurs reprises. Il finirent par déplacer le corps à l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation, et durent même faire bouger Kyle eux-même. Ils ne bougeait plus. Ne parlait plus. Il se contentait de pleurer et de serrer ce corps qui ressemblait tant au sien. 

*

Kyle était entièrement habillé de noir. Hermione vint le rejoindre, mais il la rejeta. Il rejeta cette main réconfortante.

Aujourd'hui, il ne supporterait aucun contact. Aucune parole. 

Aujourd'hui, on mettait son frère en terre.

Son frère qu'il avait perdu, à cause de la haine. 

La cérémonie fut courte. Personne n'était là pour parler de lui en bien. Personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Kyle était conscient de ses dons à présent. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Son don de clairvoyance et son don de guérison ne lui avaient ramené son frère. 

Il se leva alors, et alla parler à la place de ceux qui se prétendaient les amis de son frère. 

Il parla de ce qu'il connaissait de son frère. De ce qu'il avait ressentit pour lui, et en sa présence tout au long de sa vie. De l'impression qu'il avait que son frère se prétendait autre qu'il n'était. Et surtout de ce sourire dans la grande salle, le jour où il y était entré main dans la main avec Hermione. Le seul sourire sincère qu'il lui ai jamais fait. Un seul sourire complice qui a marqué sa vie à jamais. 

Et on l'enterra. Kyle ne put rester plus longtemps. Il ne supportait pas cette idée. Sa mère n'arrivait pas à le calmer. Personne n'y arrivait, mis à part Ron. 

Ron qui n'était pas là. Ron qui était au chevet de Dumbledore. Car sa tâche accomplie, il allait partir, cédant sa place au jeune homme. 

Hermione ne disait plus rien, prostrée dans un coin de la pièce. Kyle l'avait rejeté. Elle quitta la cérémonie prématurément et alla rejoindre Ron au  chevet de Dumbledore. Et c'est là que Kyle vint la rejoindre quelques jours plus tard.

Il lui répéta au creux de l'oreille ces mots tendres et bleus qu'elle avait cru ne plus jamais entendre de sa bouche. 

*

Dumbledore partit deux jours plus tard. Il bénit les amoureux, et s'en alla, une nuit, dans son sommeil. 

Ron sentit alors peser sur lui l'ampleur des devoirs de Dumbledore, et il n'était encore qu'un étudiant. Qu'un adolescent. 

*

« _La gazette. [Brève(s)]_

_Nouvelles d'Azkaban._

_Les mangemorts responsables du raid sur Poudlard ont été exécutés, excepté Lucius Malefoy, qui reçut un baiser de la part d'un détraquer, pour le meurtre de son fils. _»

*

Le temps est gris, tout comme leurs états d'esprit à tous, en ce matin de juin, sur le quai de la gare. Le Poudlard Express qui doit les ramener à King's Cross les attend. 

Le retour vers les vacances. Vers la joie, et la bonne humeur.

Mais pour une fois, dans ce compartiment, les rires ne fusaient pas. Même si la joie d'avoir vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres était présente partout, elle ne primait pas dans ce compartiment. 

Dans ce compartiment, il y avait le jeune Ron Weasley, perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune Harry Potter qui tenait tendrement dans ses bras la jeune et jolie Ginny Weasley, et la jeune et également jolie Hermione Granger, qui n'osait bouger, afin de ne pas réveiller Kyle Malefoy, le jeune garçon allongé à ses côtés et dont la tête reposait sur son ventre. 

Elle caressait doucement ses doux cheveux blonds, et lui murmurait des mots doux. Des mots bleus. Ces mots qui font oublier. 

_Passion dévorante, qui de l'intérieur me ronge_

_Culpabilité qui m'absorbe telle de l'eau par une éponge_

_Ici-bas, je ne sers pas à grand-chose, je décore._

_Une vie inintéressante, et même plus encore._

_  
Passion délivrante, source de libertés et de confusions,_

_On la fuit, elle vous rattrape, source de tensions._

_Entre nous deux elle s'immisce sans peine_

_Il faut fuir avant qu'elle ne se change en haine._

_  
Nous ne vivons pas dans le meilleur des mondes._

_L'envie de le quitter, tous les jours, me démange._

_Je le ferais si je ne te connaissais pas, mon ange._

_  
J'abandonne l'émission de ces mauvaises ondes,_

_Peut-être aurais-je bientôt mon propre nuage._

_Mais la chute sera dure, gare à l'atterrissage._

*¤* FIN *¤*

**_Note de l'auteur : Merci Celinette d'avoir lu et reviewé tout ca… Missi aux lecteurs anonyme sil y en a eu :)_**

****

**_C'était ma 2eme fanfic… La premiere etant trop naze pour etre publiee, mdr_**

****

**_Le poème de la fin est copyright mouah, pas toucher. Merci ^__________^ (c'est un viiiiiiiiieux vieux poeme, mdr)_**


End file.
